


Me & My Prince

by Lenaa412



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Betrayal, Coronation, Crown, F/M, Family, Gen, Marriage, Romance, Royals, Support, Wedding, Young Love, common born, prince and princess, royal, royal family, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaa412/pseuds/Lenaa412
Summary: This is my own story, I but had a LITTLE INSPIRATION from the first "The Prince and Me" film and Kiera Cass's "The Selection" series' first three books, and one episode of "Heartland".Every character, event and place is imaginary; any similarities -- apart from the ones mentioned above -- are accidental.* * *Nikoletta would have never thought she would meet the person she met, and especially not under the circumstances she did.But things escalated, and she found herself in a somewhat new position.What would happen to her?And to her family?Could she bear the responsibilities?





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the last day of the Open Gates day at the palace. Every year, the royal family lets the town in for a visit. Of course, this visit isn’t much, we can only stay on the first floor, and only twenty people are allowed in at once, and just for one and a half hour. Oh, and the guards, of course, are at every corner. Literally, at least three on each corner of a hall, which are super long.

My mum and my brother and I were waiting for this day. Last year we couldn’t come, but now we made it.

We were in for half an hour, and my brother had already run off somewhere after ten minutes. The man who was telling us about the palace was not finished yet, there were a couple of minutes since they said it would be half an hour. I nodded as my mum told me she will go after him.

When the talk was over, we could explore the castle, again, only the ground floor. Which isn’t that bad, since this castle is enormous...

I thought my mum and my brother will be back by now, but they weren’t. So, I went to look for them.

As I turned in the corner, I bumped into someone.

He grabbed my shoulders not to lose my balance. “I’m sorry. Are you all right?”

“I could ask the same thing from you. After all, I was the one who ran into you,” I replied.

He smiled. He was not so older than me. He had dark brown hair, and soft, brown eyes. He was oddly familiar to me, but I didn’t know where from. He wore a white shirt and a dark blue jacket.

“You’re here for the Open Gates day, aren’t you?” He asked.

“Yes.” I looked over his shoulder because I saw someone who I thought might be my mum.

“Are you looking for someone?”

“Actually yes. My brother had run off, and my mum went looking after him, but that was like five minutes ago, have you seen them?”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Hm ... Well, thanks anyway,” I said. I went around him to continue looking for them, but he spoke.

“Wait!” I turned around. “I didn’t catch your name,” he said.

I smiled. “Nikoletta.”

***

I turned in another corner, and there were two options I could have gone. Left or ahead. From the left corridor, I heard someone coming. It was King George himself.

He turned out of the corridor, and he almost ran into me, but I stepped to the side. Then I did as they told us to do before when we see a member of the royal family, I curtsied and kept looking down until either he passed me or told me to rise.

“Please,” he waved his hand. “What are you doing here, child?”

“I am here for the Open Gates day, Your Majesty.”

“And?”

“And I was looking for my brother and my mum, because my brother had run off, and she went looking for her during the introductory speech of the tour guide.”

“Ahh, I see.” He paused. “And despite all that had happened, what do you think of the palace?”

“Well, those rooms which we were let in were beautiful. They were so richly decorated, and so beautifully that I was left speechless. The furniture and the decoration really match each room’s vibe. And the paintings are gorgeous. Overall, I’m a living dream simply just being here.”

“You have an eye for this, haven’t you?” He smiled.

“Yes, I think I do, Your Majesty.”

“And tell me, but just between you and me, did they tell you how to act around a member of the royal family?” He asked.

My heart dropped. _Did I do something wrong? Did I now do something correctly?_ “I ... Yes, Your Majesty. They had mentioned to us the basic things to do if we happened to run into somebody.”

“Good then. You know the reason why I asked this is that earlier on the week, there were some pretty ... how should I put this ...”

“Rude?”

“Rude, yes. Some pretty rude young people were running up and down the corridors, leaving trails of snacks behind them. And on top of that, they had almost run over me too.”

“That is pretty horrible indeed, Your Majesty.”

“Now. Enough of bad talk. Go and enjoy the rest of your day. Oh, and I hope you find your family.”

“Thank you.” I waited until he turns around, then I continued my search.

***

“There you are!” I called out when I saw my mum and my brother.

“Yeah. This cheeky little monkey ran off. I had to chase him through the whole palace.” She chuckled.

“Come on. The visiting time is almost over. We should get going,” I said, and took my brothers hand, and lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you call for me, father?” Peter had asked as he stepped into his father’s office. He had changed between this meeting and the end of the Open Gates day. His father didn’t know Peter paid a visit there. He shouldn’t really have done that. He should’ve stayed up in his room instead and should’ve done the work his father had assigned to him.

“Have you completed the work I gave you?” His father asked.

“Almost.”

“You do know we have a deadline.”

“Yes, yes, father. I know. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Yes.” The man stood up. “I have met a girl. Or, I have almost run into her, should I say.”

“father. We have talked about this.”

“No, son, this one is different. All those previous ones were Princesses and Countesses. I suppose ...”

“Yes?”

“I suppose we could put that aside. Although we are not living in the past.”

“What are you saying? And how is this all connected to this girl?” Peter asked, confused.

“I’m saying,” the King sighed. “... that I will put aside that rule that you only could marry a royal.”

“I see. And what about that girl?”

“Oh, no, don’t worry about her yet. I will tell you later.”


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks later, when I was headed home from work, I saw someone familiar ahead on the streets.

“It’s you again? From the Open Gates day,” I said after I approached the boy sitting on the bench looking at me.

“Yes. I’m Peter.”

“Nice to meet you, Peter. What are you doing around here?”

“What do you mean?”

“I haven’t seen you here before.”

“That is because I’m not from around here.”

“Oh. Then where from?” I asked. But then I added. “I’m sorry, I'm nosey. You don’t have to answer me.”

“No, it’s fine. I live around Starlight Avenue.”

“So, you live close to the palace?”

“You could say that.”

“That must be nice.” I wondered.

“Well, it is rather busy.”

“I can imagine. Since they built that roundabout near it. Why did they have to demolish so many houses for that? It was a nice street, wasn’t it?”

“You mean the Flower Roundabout?”

“That’s it! Flower Street. I forgot what its name was. But yes, that.”

“Yes. I disagreed with it as well, but what do our words mean against the King’s.”

“True.” I paused. “You know I met the King, and I think he is a man who would listen.”

“You met him?” He asked back.

“Yes. I mean ... He was coming out of one of the corridors on the Open Gates day, and he almost ran into me.” I laughed. “He is not that bad as they say he is. He is strict, that’s true, but he is the King. He seemed nice.”

“Did you say he almost run into you?” He asked back, surprised.

“Yeah, why?”

“Just asking. It’s not like him to not to look where he goes, is it?”

“Well ... Everyone has better and worse days, maybe he was hurrying somewhere.”

“Maybe,” he agreed.

“Well ... I should get going.”

“Me too. My father will have my head if I am not home for dinner.”

“That’s a bit harsh, isn’t it?”

He laughed. “I mean, he will be angry. He doesn’t like me hanging around town.”

“What took you here, anyway. It’s not like this place is anywhere near your home.”

“I was looking for someone.”

“Oh. Did you find who you were looking for?”

“Yes, thank you.” He smiled.

“That’s great.” I stood up and took a few steps ahead. “I hope I see you soon, Peter.”

“So, do I. See you, Nikoletta.”

“You remembered my name.” I smiled.

“I never forgot it.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Where have you been, Peter?” His father stood in the middle of his room, looking out of the window, showing his back to Peter.

“I’m sorry, father.”

The man turned around to face his son. “Make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Yes, father.” When he wanted to leave Peter’s room, Peter spoke. “father.”

“Yes?”

“I found the girl you didn’t want to talk about on the last day of the Open Gates week.”

“Oh, so that’s where you were. Hunting a girl!” The King snapped.

“father, that girl, I met her before you too on that day. Then, when you mentioned yours, I thought it’s two different. But today, I finally found her, and when she mentioned how she had met you, I realised it was what you said. That you almost run into a girl on the corridor.”

“Hm ...”

“Her name is Nikoletta, and oh, father.” Peter took a step towards the man. “She is wonderful. She is not only beautiful, but she is ...”

“Are you in love with her, son?”

“If this is that, then I am.”

“Does she know who you are?”

Peter thought for a second. “Well, I told her my name was Peter, and that I lived around Starlight Avenue. I have not told her a single lie. Not even when she asked that if I lived near the palace.”

“Son, this is _this_ close to lying to her.” His father had motioned with his fingers how close it was. “And anyway, she is a working-class citizen.”

“But father, you said you didn’t care about who I marry!”

“I did?”

“Yes! On the very same day, you mentioned her to me.”

“Oh, yes, indeed I said that.” The man crossed his hands behind his back.

“And even though she is not a royal, she is worth to be my Princess, and the future Queen, don’t you think?”

“Yes. Yes. She is very polite. A bit shy, but that can be worked on. She is indeed beautiful, and I just look at you, and I know you are in love with her.”

“Yes, I am. I love her.”

“Does she know that?”

“Not yet.”


	5. Chapter 5

A few days a week, for a few weeks, Peter visited me. We talked and walked around the park near my house.

“Nikoletta,” he started when we were in front of my house. “Can– Can I ask you something?”

I laughed. “Why, of course.”

“Do you ... Would you like to go out with me?”

“Like on a date?” I liked the idea, and I’d be happy to go on a date with him.

“Yes. Like a date.”

I pretended to think about it. I looked my feet, and when I looked up, I saw worry in Peter’s eyes. I laughed. “I’d love to.” His eyes lit up immediately, and a wide smile appeared on his face. “Is Sunday good for you?”

“I make sure it will be.”

“Then let’s meet here, at two.”

“Sunday at two it is then. Can’t wait.”

“See you, Peter,” I said and went into my house.

***

Sunday came. After I hold my mum that I have a date with Peter – I told her about him after when he first came here. Since then, I told her about our walks, and now about the date. She helped me pick clothes and did my hair. She chose my maroon dress.

_Oh, I love that dress._

I got it from my nan two years ago, just before she passed away. She was my mom’s mother. It was her dress. Saying that it belonged to my nan when she was the same age as I sounds a bit ... old, however, it is not. It is a maroon, coloured, knee-length dress. Its sleeves are elbow length and are made from lace. Not just the sleeves have lace on them, the whole dress does, however, there is a same coloured layer under it.

She did my hair up, into a messy bun. It started as a bun, but since my hair is very thin and mostly straight, it slipped out; but she saved it.

It was time to meet, so I said bye, and stepped out of the door.

***

“You look beautiful,” Peter said when he saw me. He handed me a bouquet of flowers. Pink roses, but that peachy-pink-y coloured roses. They’re my favourite.

I smelled them. “How did you know those are my favourite? I don’t think I’ve ever mentioned it.”

“No, you didn’t. I figured it out. I saw you admiring them on one of our walks.”

“Really?” I smelled them again. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he offered me his arm. I looked at him questioningly, but I took it.

“Where are we going?”

“You will see,” he said with a smirk.

He led me to a car, and after we got inside, I said, “I didn’t know you could drive.”

“I didn’t before. I took some lessons.”

“‘ _S_ _ome_ lessons’?” I panicked.

He laughed at my panic. “Don’t worry, I passed the test. You’re in good hands.”

“That doesn’t make me calmer.”

“Just sit back and trust me.” He looked at me anxiously. “You do trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course, but– Never mind. Let’s go.”

He took me to a restaurant. A fancy one. It looked so pretty that I think I left my mouth open until we got to our tables.

During our date, we talked, and talked, and laughed, and talked some more.

I found out that he lives with his father and sister, who is ten. I also found out that he is only a couple of months older than me. He was born in April, and I was born in December in the same year.

“You know,” I started. “Have they ever said to you that you look like the Prince?”

“The Prince? Which one?” He smiled.

“Prince Peter.” The smile slightly faded from his face. “Your names match, you both have a sister and live with your father. And you even look like him.”

He looked down. “No, I get that a lot. But if Prince Peter and I would stand next to each other, you’d see the difference.”

“He is a bit taller.”

“Pardon?” He looked up.

“I think he is a bit taller than you.” I paused. “But of course, the main difference is in your personalities.”

“What do you mean?”

I looked down. “Prince Peter is an arrogant, egotistic person who doesn’t care about anything but his appearance and his money. Which is not even his, but his father’s. And imagine, he will be King soon! I feel sorry for his future Queen.”

“You think Prince Peter is like that?”

“Well ... That’s what he shows. I mean, on the interviews, and in the articles, they all speak the same thing; what I just said.”

“But you know, articles can be edited, and they can cut the important part from the interviews too.”

I looked at him, no, I was studying him for a moment. “Are you defending him?”

“I’m just saying that the media is not always reliable.”

“That’s true,” I agreed.

“And, have you met the Prince before?”

“No,” I said quietly.

“Well, I have. He is different in person. Of course, there is an etiquette he needs to follow so he might be, what you said ... But when I met him, he was caring and funny, and kind.”

“Really? Then why doesn’t he show this to _all_ of the people?”

“I don’t know that.” He paused. “But if I ever get the chance to talk to him again, I will ask him.”

I smiled. “I don’t even know now why is compared you to him. You are so different. Of course, in a good way.”


	6. Chapter 6

I was walking past the place where Peter usually is these times. But now, he wasn’t. Of course, I wasn’t sad or disappointed about it, we didn’t meet every day, but it would’ve been nice to see him.

I was almost at my house when I saw him.

“Hey, stranger!” I walked up to him.

“Nikoletta. Lovely to see you.”

“Likewise, Peter.” I smiled.

“How was your day?” He asked.

“Well ... The shop was a bit dead today.”

“Oh. I’m sad to hear that.”

“It’s okay. It happens. How was your day?”

“Well ...” He reached behind his head. “Yesterday I had a hectic day, and I will today too. And tomorrow. So, I might not be able to come for a couple of days.”

“That’s fine, I understand. Can I help you with anything?”

“No, unfortunately, you can’t. It’s ... Mainly I will help my dad ...”

“Oh.” I paused and smiled at him. “Then, shouldn’t you be there?”

“I wanted to see you.”

“Aw. That’s sweet. Thank you.” I saw a car with the royal crest on it, appear behind Peter. Then a man got out of it. “That’s strange,” I said. Peter turned around to see it, then immediately, he turned back.

“You should go now,” he said hurriedly.

“What? Why?” I asked, confused. He wanted to answer, but the man reached us. “Hello, sir. Can I help you?” I asked politely when he approached us.

“That is very kind of you, but no. I’m here to take Prince Peter back,” he said, first looking at me, then Peter. Then everything clicked to its place in my head. I took a step back. Peter looked at me but said nothing. It was better this way.

My eyes started to tear up. I was feeling guilty because I said all those horrible things about Prince Peter however right they were; and out of disappointment and anger in Peter, that he didn’t trust me enough to tell me.

“Nikoletta ...,” he said. I curtsied, then stepped backwards. Then I turned around and went into my house. From the window, I saw that he got into the car, but looked back one more time. It looked like he looked right at me, but that couldn’t have been because I was looking at him from behind the curtains. I turned away and let my tears roll down my cheeks.

“Honey, what happened?” My mum asked.

I wiped the tears from my face. “It turns out that ... Peter was ... Prince Peter.”

She gasped. “No.”

“Yes. And when we were out on the date, the conversation turned into Prince Peter – then I didn’t know it yet – and I said some things ... Which I now regret saying however true they were ...” I hugged my mum. “Mom! What do I do now?”

She caressed my back and didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “Honey, do you love him?”

“Do I love him?” I asked back. I pulled away to look into her eyes. “I ... I think I do.”

“What would have you done in his place? Would you have told him you’re the Princess?”

“No ... No, because they could have taken advantage of it then.”

“Exactly.”

“So, I should forgive him?”

“That’s up to you. But whatever you choose to do, I will still love you and support you.” She kissed my forehead and went out of the room.

Should I forgive him?

 _Can_ I forgive him?


	7. Chapter 7

Peter tried to approach me for a few days after a week of when I found out that he was Prince Peter.

He would sit on the bench where I first saw him, and since it is on my way home, after the first time I saw him there, I changed my route home. But he would still show up, then I’d turn around and walk away.

Then he came to my house. I don’t know why he didn’t do it before, but I’m glad he didn’t. I told my mum that if it’s Peter I’m not home.

“How can I help you, Your Highness?” I heard my mother say.

“Can you please give this to Nikoletta?” He asked.

“Of course. Anything else I can do?” She asked.

“No. Just that. Thank you.” I heard him say, then the front door closed, and my mum came into my room. “Here you go. From him.” She smiled.

I opened the letter.

_Dear Nikoletta,_

_If you read this and didn’t throw it straight away, that means there is hope that you will forgive me. And I hope you will because I love you, Nikoletta._

_I will wait for you in the park, under the white lamp. If you come, I will know there is hope; if you don’t come, I will not bother you anymore._

_So, under the white lamp, on Sunday, at five._

_I will wait for you there._

_Love,_

_Peter_

After I’ve read it, I crumbled it up and threw it away. It got to the door, bounced off, and bounced all the way back to me, and it landed next to my feet. I picked it up and reread it.

For minutes, I thought of the reasons why I shouldn’t go, but then I decided I will go. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even those who have not told the truth. And I can understand why he did it. I think he was afraid that I will like him because of his title. Or the opposite.

And the other thing. Peter said he loved me. I would’ve liked it better to hear it in person, but it’s okay. Although, if I go, I still could listen to it ...

So, after I told my mum that I will meet Peter. She was delighted and said to be home for eight, and she winked. I didn’t know where to put that ...

I left precisely at five because I couldn’t find the letter. I thought I lost it, then I realised it was under my desk. I arrived ten minutes late. Peter was already there, where he told me to meet; under the white lamp.

Oh, yes. About this “white lamp”. There is a white coloured lamp in the park. It is so beautiful, it is decorated, and is very old, but still works, so they decided to keep it there until it doesn’t work anymore.

“You came,” Peter said when he saw me.

“Yes.” I paused. “Do I have to curtsey or call you ‘Your Highness’?” I asked shyly.

He laughed. “No. You don’t have to.” He stepped closer to me. “I’m so glad you came. Even if to say you don’t forgive me, I’m happy to see you.”

“I forgive you.”

“I understand that you’re ... Wait, what?”

“I said, I forgive you.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I understand why you did not tell me. I think you were afraid that I will only like you of your title.”

He reached behind his head. “That’s one reason ...”

“Anyway ... What will happen now?”

“I ... I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?” I smiled widely.

“I ... Would you want to be my unlucky Princess?” He asked, referring to our earlier conversation about me saying that I feel sorry for the arrogant and egotistical Prince Peter’s future Queen.

The smile faded from my face, and shock took its place. “Are ... Are you serious?”

“Yes. I know it may be soon, but I know it’s you who I want.” He reached into his pocket and held up a ring up.

I looked at the ring then Peter, then back to the ring, then to him again. “I ...”

“You ... Don’t–”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” He asked back both shocked and confused.

“Yes, I’d be happy to be your unlucky Princess.” I smiled. He put the ring on my finger. I looked at him. I wanted to kiss him right now, but I wasn’t sure if it was appropriate, so I just hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and kissed my hair.

“You don’t know how happy I am right now, Nikoletta,” he said it into my hair.

“Does your father know?” I asked.

“Not yet. But I will tell him.”

“When do you have to be back?” I asked him.

“Uhm ... They kind of ... don’t know ... that I’m not there ...”

“You need to stop doing that!” I scolded him playfully.

“Yes.” He looked down. He pretended to regret this, but I knew he was just acting.

I chuckled. “Come.” I took his hand and started walking.

“Why are we here?” He asked when we were in front of my house.

“My mother is up, and I would want to tell her. If it’s okay with you.”

“No, sure. I’d like you to be there too when I tell my father.”

“Let’s come back to that later, shall we?” I offered, smiling shyly.

He chuckled. “Of course.” I opened the door. My mum came from the living room, then stopped shocked when he saw who I was with.

“Prince Peter,” she said, surprised.

“Mom, I want to tell you something.” I stepped closer to her.

“I see you forgave him so, what else do you have–” Her gaze fell on my hand. She put her hand in front of her mouth. “No way! You’re ...”

“Yes,” Peter said. “Even though I already asked her, I would like to ask you for your permission for her to be my Princess.” He looked at me, then back to my mum.

“Of course. I don’t want to be the one stopping you. I’m so happy for you,” my mum said and hugged me.

“Would you like to stay a little longer?” I asked him.

“I think I should head back,” he said, and I nodded. He leaned closer to me, which surprised me, and he gave a kiss on my cheek, then he said goodbye, and left.

“Oh, my God!” My mum said.

“Yes!”

“You’re going to be the Princess! The future Queen!”

“Don’t go so far so fast, mum. His father still doesn’t know.”

“Oh. That’s ... Not good.”

“Yeah. And ... I’m not sure now.”

“A-ah, young lady! You already said yes, don’t you dare break his heart by saying no now. If he is a Prince, or not; that should never be done to a man. To anyone for that matter.”

“Yes. I guess you’re right.” I yawned. “I think I will go to beat early. Today was a rush, and it took all my energy away.”

“All right, honey. Sweet dreams.”

After I had showered, for minutes I was admiring the ring he gave me.

It was a silver ring, and surprisingly it fit my finger perfectly.

It had three square diamonds in it, two smaller on the side of the big one in the middle. Next, to the diamonds, the ring was a bit wider, than in the ‘end’. Overall, it was a beautiful ring, and I was afraid to wear it because I feared I might lose it.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, a letter came from the palace. It was from Peter, and in it, he apologised that he couldn’t come, but he is buried in work. I understood. He invited us for dinner on the first of next month. He will tell his father about the engagement, and we will have dinner.

After I told my mum, she didn’t believe me. More like she didn’t believe that she will be at the palace – again – but this time she will have dinner with the King and the Prince. I showed her the letter, but she was still in shock. She mumbled something about money, and dress, but she said it so quietly that I didn’t hear it.

***

The day before the big day, my mum and I got into a smaller argument about going to some salon, to do our hair, and nails and everything.

I said it’s unnecessary, but she kept on saying that we need to look our best.

“But mum, listen! He didn’t fall in love with me and proposed to me because I looked wealthy. Accept it, we’re not. He loves me – us – as we are!”

She fell silent. “You’re right,” she said. “I guess I was just nervous. Although it’s the royal family, you’re joining.”

“I know. I can’t believe it either. It’s just ... It’s like a dream come true for a girl ... To be a Princess. I know it’s nothing like in fairy tales, but still.”

“Yes, true,” she agreed.

“Although he could be a normal person too, I would still have said yes if he would’ve proposed. I don’t love him for his title or money. I love him because he is he.”

“And that’s called true love, honey.” She smiled and hugged me. “But we're still going and getting a dress. Although your maroon dress is gorgeous, we can’t attend there in knee-length dresses.”

I thought for a moment. “Yes, you’re right.”

We took Bradley over to the neighbour, who was a really kind old lady, who had a few grandchildren too, and she was a real friend to my mum when she needed it.

So, he stayed there while we were going to fetch some acceptable dresses at acceptable prices. Of course, there was no way we could have afforded a new dress, but luckily, there were some shops near which sold evening dresses at lower prices.

My mum found a lovely champagne coloured dress, but I wasn’t so lucky.

“Come on!” She grabbed my hand. “I know a shop where you will definitely find you a dress,” she said.

“Mom! We can’t!” I said when I saw where she took me. It was one of those lovely shops where you have new dresses for balls and proms and other special occasions.

“You deserve it. Now come on, let’s find you a dress.”

We found a dress for me, finally – after an hour of trying on many styles and colours.

It was lilac-coloured, A-Lined, strapless, floor-length dress. It had a silver belt, which was decorated with some kind of gems. The bottom part had a layer of tulle, and the top is heart-shaped and has a sort of lace layer over it. Overall, it was a gorgeous dress, definitely made for me. Then I saw the prize.

“Mom, we can’t afford this.”

“Ssshhh! I can make an exception.”

I didn’t want to argue with her, but it worried me. This dress didn’t cost little, but she was so happy that I didn’t want to ruin it for her.

***

“Thank you, Mrs Collins, for looking after Bradley,” my mum said when we arrived home and collected him.

“Don’t be silly, it’s all right. We had a lovely time, didn’t we Bradley?”

“Yes. We went outside and played with the ball!” He said excitedly.

“Did you now?” I asked him happily. Seeing my little brother smiling happily is one of the best things in the world to see.

“Did you get everything you wanted?” Mrs Collins asked.

“Yes, thank you. Come on, kids, let’s go home.”


	9. Chapter 9

The day came.

Around six, I put the dress on, and my mum curled my hair. She put some light make-up on my face, and I was ready.

“You do look like a Princess,” she said.

“Mom. I’m not a Princess.” I turned around to face the mirror. “Yet.”

A few minutes after six, there came a car with the royal crest on it.

“Where are we going?” My brother asked.

“You remember that biiig house we were in a few weeks ago?”

“The one where the funny men?” He asked. Bu funny, he means, that they were silent all the time when he – possibly – asked them something. I can imagine that ...

“Yes. That one. We’re going there for dinner.”

“Yay!” He called out.

“All right, now. Settle down.” My mum said around. Bradley quieted down, for the rest of the ride, but I saw that he was really excited. _Just as much as I was ..._

When we got there, Peter himself was waiting for us at the gates. He greeted me with a kiss on my cheek. I blushed when I saw that my mum was looking at us.

“Welcome to the palace,” he started when we went in. “Someone will come and escort you to the dining hall,” he turned towards my mum, then to me, “but I need to steal you for a moment if it’s not a problem.”

My mum answered for me. “Not at all, thank you, Your Highness.” As he said, someone came and escorted my mum and my brother. “Come with me.” He turned to me, smiling. “You look absolutely beautiful,” he said.

I blushed. “Thank you.”

“Wait here. It will be just a second,” Peter said. He led me to a big, fancily decorated door, then he knocked on it. He didn’t close it after him when he went in. “Nikoletta’s is here.” I heard him say.

“Invite her in.” I heard his father, the King, say.

He popped his head out. “Come,” he said. I walked into the room and saw that his sister, Victoria, is there too.

“Your Majesty,” I curtsied.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nikoletta. Even if we have met before vaguely. This situation is different.”

I looked at Peter. “Indeed, it is.”

I turned to Victoria. “You must be Victoria, Peter’s little sister.”

“Yes. And you must be Nikoletta, the girl whom my brother won’t stop talking about.”

“Victoria!” Peter scolded her. I giggled, and Peter blushed.

“It’s lovely to meet you finally,” I said.

“It is indeed. I ... want to ask you something,” she said.

“Go ahead.”

“Are you here to take my place?”

I was surprised. “No. I am not here to take your place. I never could.” I crouched down. “You will always be among the first women Peter loves and cares the most about, but I can only be the second. I could never take that away from you. Just as my brother will be the first boy I love, and,” I looked at Peter, “sadly, Peter will always be the second.”

As I said this, Victoria smiled. She stepped closer to me and hugged me. Then she stepped back, and I stood up.

“What about your father?” She asked me.

“My father does not live with us anymore,” I said.

“Why? Did he move away?” My father had died in a car accident along with many other people when my mother was still pregnant with my brother. But I didn’t have the heart to tell her this right now.

“Yes. He did,” I said instead.

“That’s sad. But hey, you’ve got Peter now.” She smiled at me.

“Yes.” I looked at him. “And I am happy I do.”

***

“I’m sorry about Vicky questioning you about your father earlier,” Daniel said when we were walking towards the dining hall.

“Don’t worry about it,” I said.

“If you don’t mind me asking ... What happened? The look on your face told me that he didn’t just move away,” he said shyly.

“In a sense, he did.” I took a deep breath. “He died in an accident with many other people years ago, back when my mother was still pregnant with my brother.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said. For a couple of minutes, we were walking in silence. “So, I’m only second, huh?”

I laughed. “Unfortunately.”

“I don’t know if I can live with that. I’m always the first in most things.”

“Well, talk to Bradley about this then. Although _he_ is your opponent.”

“Maybe I will,” he said laughing, which made me laugh too.

***

Dinner was wonderful. We all talked about everything, and I felt a bond appearing between Victoria and me. Bradley – since he is only three, almost four – talked a lot, and about little nothings. We all laughed at most of them because they were little nonsenses.

When it was over, Peter had an announcement. He had already told me or asked for permission from me.

“I am to make an announcement,” he started. “After Nikoletta had said yes, I was the happiest men in the world. After I had talked to my father, I decided to have a party, to celebrate our engagement. Everyone will be invited from to town, and of course, all of your family member.” I smiled widely. “I love you, Nikoletta,” he added.

“I love you, Peter,” I said. It suddenly seemed a little strange to not to call him Prince Peter in front of his family, but I didn’t see anything on King George’s face except for a big smile, in fact, everyone smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

We decided that the engagement party will be held on the fifth of July. I have finished school already in May so it will not be in the way of anything.

Peter had previously had an interview, where he had mentioned the engagement and the engagement party, however, he had not said who his fiancée is, he just said, “You will find out on the party.”

***

A week before the party, Peter sent me a letter to remind me to not to forget to pack what I wanted to bring to the palace, because the day after the party, that will be my new home. I totally forgot about it! About me living under the royal family’s roof. In the royal palace!

Then, two days before the party, we got a letter from an unexpected person.

“Nikoletta, can you come in the kitchen please?” I heard my mum call for me.

“Yes? What’s wrong?” I asked.

“This.” She handed me the letter.

After I read it, I was angry and confused. “What does _he_ want now?”

“Read it,” she said. I turned the envelope around, and I saw that it was opened of course; she had read it already.

“No. He can’t ...”

“Unfortunately, he can. Remember _everyone_ is invited.”

“But he is–”

“I know. I think you should tell Peter to ... I don’t know ... increase the guards or something.”

“Yes, yes, definitely. It will be the first thing I will tell him.”

***

Then the day came. The day of the party.

Yesterday a car came to take me to the palace. It wasn’t goodbye yet, we would meet at the party, but I felt sad.

I only had one suitcase of my personal items. It included the picture of me, my mum and my dad before he passed away – I was twelve; and another one of me, my mum and my brother, when I am holding the week-old Bradley in my arms, and my mum is standing behind me, hands on my shoulder, looking down at us. Mrs Collins took both pictures.

I also packed my five favourite books and some clothes. I know I will get clothes there, but I packed my maroon dress, and the black shoe for it anyway. Oh, and my necklace which my dad gave me for my thirteenth birthday. It was a long necklace, and it only had one charm on it. It was a small vintage watch. It didn’t work, but it didn’t matter. It was a reminder of him, and I will carry it to my grave.

***

Now, I was standing at the gates of the palace. I assumed that there will be a lot of reporters hoping that they will get a glimpse of the new Princess. Of course, the car had dark windows so they couldn’t see in, but I could’ve seen what was outside.

I didn’t even want to think of how many there are, I just saw there is like a hundred dozen. I turned away from the window and sighed.

“Is everything all right?” The driver asked kindly.

“Yes. I just ...”

“Don’t worry, it’s not always like that, but over time they are bearable.” Why did I get the feeling that he worded his sentence like this because he didn’t know how to address me?

We parked before the palace, and after they opened the door for me – I need to get used to this –, one got my suitcase, and another led the way.

“My name is Mathilda, please follow me,” she started. “You will stay in the guest room for now, but after tomorrow, you will have your own room. This is it,” she said an opened the door for me.

The room was amazing. Gorgeous. And many other similar adjectives.

It had a massive bed with baldachin and a sofa before it with armchairs next to the couch. The curtains were golden and were those types of heavy curtains. The view was of the garden, and it was even more beautiful than the room itself. The room had its own bathroom, which was just as amazing as the room itself.

“ _This_ is the guest room?” I asked, still in shock.

“Wait until you see _your_ room.” The woman smiled. “I will leave you now. I will come back when it’s dinner time. Feel free to go anywhere you like,” she said and left the room.

I decided to take a bath after she has left, then maybe I will explore the palace. But looking at the situation right now, the most likely outcome is that I will go to sleep; or more like just take a nap. 

After I had taken a bath, I fell onto the bed and has fallen asleep right away. 

***

“Milady, please wake up!” I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw Mathilda standing next to the bed. “Milady, it’s time for dinner, let us help you get ready,” she said, and then I noticed the other woman as well. 

“I’m Bella. Nice to meet you.” She curtsied.

How did I not notice it before? I mean, in my mind, I kept calling them merely ‘women’, but they are maids, by looking at their clothes. Those significant long, black and white dresses. _I will have to get used to this as well; getting help dressing up._

They helped me into an A-Lined, beige coloured, long dress. They put a beautiful diamond looking necklace – it probably was diamond if I think about it ... and it had matching earrings too. 

After this, they did my hair, then led me to the dining hall, the same one where we were when we were invited to dinner. 


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, had a lesson – I don’t know what to call it, let’s just stay at lesson –, about how to behave at the party. Since I am the future Princess, but I wasn’t raised in royal nature, I will need etiquette – and other – lessons. 

After that, I had a dress fitting. There were two dresses for this night. One peach coloured dress, and one beige. 

The beige coloured one was strapless and beautifully decorated with small white flowers on the top and on the waist. 

The peach coloured dress’ bottom part was full, more like A-Lined. It has a wide strap over the shoulder. Its top was decorated with a criss-cross layer of chiffon. 

They allowed me to choose from the two dresses, so I had picked the beige coloured dress. 

After the dress fitting, I was escorted back to my room, with the dress. 

I didn’t have the chance to talk to Peter since breakfast, but now he was standing in ‘my’ room. 

After the maids left, I hugged him. “What a lovely surprise,” I said. 

“I thought of coming to see you while I can before the party. What’s inside?” He pointed at the bag my dress was in. 

“My dress.”

“Oh.” He smiled. “Which one?” 

“You will see tonight.” I smiled at him. Then I remembered what I wanted to tell him. “Peter, there is something I want to tell you.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“I didn’t want to tell you this over a letter or at dinner or breakfast, but ...” I took a deep breath. “A few days later, when you announced that there will be this engagement celebration party, we received a letter from a ... family member.”

“Yes? Please continue,” he said when is stopped. 

“That family member is my older brother.” 

“You have an older brother?” 

“Yes, but none of us considers him part of the family anymore. Not after what he did.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking ... What happened?” 

“Let’s just say that he has a criminal record, I don’t want to go into details.” Shock appeared on his face, but before he could’ve said anything, I continued. “And I wanted to ask you since you can’t uninvite him because you said it’s for everyone in the town; I wondered if it’s possible to ... increase security?” 

“You mean more guards?” 

“Yes ... I don’t like the idea of him coming either, none of us does, believe me, but there is no going back now. I should’ve told you this before, I’m sorry.” 

“Yes, it probably would’ve been better if you’d told me before, but I couldn’t have said that everyone is invited except for your brother.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

He hugged me. “Never mind that now.” 

“He wrote that he heard about this and that he can’t wait to see us again. Peter, the last time I saw him, I was eleven. He never saw Bradley, I don’t think he knows about him, but Bradley definitely doesn’t know who Michael is. I can’t even imagine what will happen when he finds out that I am the other person who we are celebrating today.” 

“Ssshhh!” He drew me closer to him. “Don’t worry. I will be with you all night, I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” 

“Thank you.” I looked up to him. I gave a little kiss on his cheek. 

“I better go now, I need to get ready, and you do too. I can’t wait to see you in the dress, whichever one you choose.” 

“Wait, you know which two I chose from?” 

“Yes. Who do you think chose the dresses?” He asked. _Oh, my God!_ He _did_ _?_ “See you, Nikoletta.” 

***

The maids came in again a few minutes later, after he had gone and helped me dress up. They did my hair up in some kind of twisted bun, and braids, but it was beautiful.

“This is wonderful! Thank you!” I turned around to them.

“You’re most welcome. Now, go and have some fun,” Bella said.

Someone knocked on the door. “That must be Will,” Mathilda said, then turned to me. “He will escort you to the ballroom. Come in!”

Then a man stepped in. He was tall, taller than me. His dark brown hair was done fancily, and he was wearing some fancy black and white clothes. I don’t know if it was some better servant clothes or a suit.

“Is everything ready?” He asked.

“Yes, we’re ready,” Mathilda said.

“Have some fun,” Bella added.

I walked out of the room and followed Will. When we went into the ballroom, I stopped at the door. The room looked amazing, even without the decorations and some of the people.

It had two sets of stairs ahead, at the far end of the room, which led to a balcony, which continued around on the sides of the room. The whole thing was carpeted, which surprised me. A few white columns were standing on the sides, next to the edge of the balcony. The ceiling was made from some kind of dark hardwood and was crafted in shapes, and it was absolutely gorgeous. The whole room was breathtaking.

As I said before, there were some people already here, about fifty. Out town is not too big, about a few hundred people, but of course, not everyone will come. But even if they did, this ballroom will be able to stand that many people.

“Nikoletta!” I heard Peter from somewhere. Then he appeared from my left. “You look _stunning_.”

“Thank you. You look very handsome, too, yourself,” I said. Peter wasn’t wearing the typical black-and-white suit, as some of the other men did; he was wearing some fancy, royal style suit.

“Come with me,” he said and reached his arm out towards a door behind him. We walked out onto a corridor, and he turned right.

“Where are we going?”

“To the other side of the ballroom. I just didn’t want to drag you through the crowd, that would have said a little too much. I wanted to wait for the people to see you.”

I blushed. We walked down the corridor until we reached the end of it. We turned left, and Peter opened the door for me, which appeared on my right. There were a set of stairs behind the door.

“Go up. Don’t worry, I will be right behind you,” he said.

After I walked upstairs, I realised we are indeed on the other side of the ballroom, and we were up in the balcony, just in that little room, which was behind the two, big stair’s balcony. King George and Princess Victoria were already here, and some servant as well.

“Ah, finally!” King George said when he saw us. “I thought you never come.”

“How are we looking out there?” Peter asked his father.

“Good. Half of the people are here.”

“Is my family here?” I asked.

“I haven’t seen them yet, but I’m sure if they are not already here, they will be here any minute,” he answered.

We talked and laughed until it was five o’clock. Then, King George, Princess Victoria and Peter too, went outside to the balcony and told me to wait at the entryway of the room.

I heard the crowd quiet down as they must have seen the royal family appear.

King George started speaking. “As you all know, my son has found love, and have proposed to her previously, which is why we all are here; to celebrate them. However, he had decided that he will introduce her to you tonight. There may be some of you who might already know her, some of you might not, but from tonight, we will have a new Princess in the family.”

My heart was beating fast in my chest. I was really nervous. Then I saw Peter look back in my direction and nodded at me.

“Let me introduce to you my new Princess, and the future Queen of our land, Nikoletta darling, would you joins us, please?”

I walked out to the balcony. Peter was standing on his father’s right, and his hand was reached out to me. I took his hand and walked up next to him. I couldn’t stop smiling. Suddenly all my anxiousness was gone in the second I stepped next to Peter.

I looked at the crowd gathered down there. I didn’t know how many there were, but I spotted my family right away. They were standing on the right side of the room. I saw Mrs Collins too next to my mother. And just a row before them was Michael. Just standing there, not clapping, as the others were, just standing there, looking at me.

“Let the ball begin,” King George said. All the people turned to their friends and family, to talk about I guessed what. I looked at Peter.

“Come on. Let’s go to your family,” he said.

“I wanted to ask you the same thing.” I smiled.

“So, your brother came too?” He asked shyly when we were walking across the ballroom. People turned and curtsied and bowed as we passed them.

“Yes. I don’t know if you saw him, but he was standing a row before my family.”

“No, I didn’t. But I can’t wait to meet him,” Peter said.

“Was that sarcasm?” I laughed.

“Would you be offended if it was?” he asked back.

“No, not at all,” I said, smiling.

Finally, we arrived to my family. My mum came and hugged me right away.

“Awww, honey, you look so beautiful.”

“Thank you, mum. You look gorgeous in this dress too,” I said. Although she was wearing the dress she bought for dinner, she was still beautiful in it. “And you, little man,” I said to Bradley. “You look very handsome too.” He was wearing a tiny suit, and he looked more adorable in it than a grown man would. Well, don’t all men look incredibly handsome in suits?

“Well ...,” Mrs Collins started, “I would have never thought that one day I will see you next to a charming Prince.” I blushed. “You know you could’ve told me before. Then you would have spared me that almost heart attack I had when I saw you.”

I laughed. “I’m sorry, Mrs Collins, I hope I can make it up to you.”

“I will find a way,” she said and winked.

“Nikoletta ...” I heard Michael say on my left. I glanced at my mum. She sighed. Peter was standing between him and me, so I stepped ahead and turned towards Michael. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Michael,” I said flatly. “You look good too,” I added, then I turned back to Peter. “Peter, this is my ...” I stopped for a heartbeat, then continued, “... older brother, Michael.”

“Nice to meet you, Michael,” Peter said.

“Likewise.”

I don’t know why, but my heart skipped a beat when he answered. I saw Peter stiffen too. Michael didn’t add any address to his answer towards Peter, which was ... Rude? Inappropriate? Anyway, not good.

Then I heard the musicians started to play a slow song, and Peter turned towards me. “Would you dance with me?”

“Of course,” I answered immediately. I wanted to get away from this awkward atmosphere as soon as possible.

I took his hand and walked with him. He placed his hand on my waist, and I mine on his shoulder. I glanced at my mum, and I saw she was standing there, looking at me with teary eyes. Then Bradley took my mom’s hand, and my mum laughed. He wanted to dance with her. Then, we turned, and they fell out of my sight.

“I apologise for Michael’s behaviour,” I started.

“Don’t. It’s not your fault.” We fell silent for a moment.

“I hope he will go back to the ... where he came from,” I said.

“Me too.” He looked at me. “I’m sorry, even though you don’t really like him, I still shouldn’t have said that,” he said. I didn’t say anything. We danced until someone walked up to us. Since he was behind me, I didn’t, but Peter saw him. From the way, he stiffened, I knew who was behind me.

“May I?” Michael asked. Peter let me go and handed me to him, then he left. Unfortunately, I didn’t see where he went. “I don’t like him,” Michael started.

“If you came here to complain about him, you can save your time, and go,” I said coldly.

“You’ve changed.”

“I was eleven when I last saw you, of course, I’ve changed.”

He fell silent for a moment. “I still don’t like him,” he said. “I don’t think he’s right for you.”

“Why are you here, Michael?” I stopped dancing. “Clearly not because you are happy for me.”

“I am here because I wanted to see with my family again.”

“You’re not part of the family. Not anymore,” I said. I noticed Peter up on the balcony, talking to his father. King George looked our way, and from the way, the features on his face changed, I could’ve easily guessed what they were talking about ...

“Nikoletta, I’ve changed. I’m not the same as I was seven years ago.”

“I don’t believe you. And on top of all, why now? You hear there is a royal party in our town, and you want to come, because for whatever reason when you don’t even live here? If you wanted to come and see us, you could have done it in those eight years! Or at least you could have turned up to dad’s funeral.” I turned around and walked away. But he followed me and stepped before me.

“I couldn’t come.”

“Yes. I figured that much. You know how hard it was for mom? Being pregnant with Bradley when her husband died? She could have had some more help than a twelve-year-old girl!”

“I’m sorry, but I would’ve been there if I could’ve.”

“But why now? Why turn up now? What do you want? And please don’t say that you want to be ‘part of the family’ again,” I said, took a deep breath because I started to get angry, and I don’t want it to get a story tomorrow. I have to think about that too now. “Because you are not part of it anymore. Family is Bradley, me, mum and Mrs Collins. And now Peter, Victoria and King George.”

“Who is Victoria?”

“ _Princess_ Victoria? Peter’s younger _sister_.” _Ugh! Does he know anything about them at all?_

“Believe me or not, I _am_ here to be part of the family again. You can’t do anything about it!”

“Well, if I can’t, mum will. She will _never_ let you in again. You know how ashamed she was of you?” I quieted down a bit because I realised my voice was rising in anger and the last thing I needed to draw unwanted attention towards me with shouting, especially now, when I need to be cautious of what I say and how. “There is absolutely _no_ trace of you left in that household! Bradley doesn’t even know who the heck you are, and the neighbours and family friends who were kind enough to help us back when we needed it, _despise_ you! Do you _really_ want to come back?”

Right on cue, Peter appeared next to me. He placed his hands on my waist. “Is everything all right?”

“Never better,” Michael said.

“Then, if you don’t mind,” he said to him then turned to me. “Nikoletta, we have somewhere to be.” I nodded, and Peter turned back to him. “Michael,” he said as a goodbye, then we turned away without giving a chance for Michael to answer.

“Thank you so so much.”

“You’re welcome.” He paused for a second. “I hope nothing serious happened.”

“Ah, Michael just offended me and kept on talking about how he wants to come back to the family and to the town, who by the way _despite_ him,” I repeated the same way I said it to Michael, “but yeah, nothing more serious happened.”

We stopped, and he stepped in front of me. I took a deep breath. “I know you’re angry at him, but please, try to put that lovely smile on for me.” He searched my face, and I smiled. “There you go!” He stepped back next to me and offered me his arm, which I accepted. “We let one reporter group into the party, and they asked for an interview. Do you think you can do it?”

“I-I-I think so, yes.” I dragged the word.

“Great.” His face lit up, but I wasn’t sure if he doubted me or not.

“Is there something I will have to say or something I should not say?” I asked.

“Well ... I don’t know what questions they will ask, but I suggest not to pull your family into this just yet. But I think you wouldn’t have done it either way.”

“No. Not yet.”

“And anything you feel uncomfortable about, you don’t have to talk about,” he said when we arrived at the reporters. Two cameramen and a reporter – and three more people – were there, waiting for us.

“Prince Peter! Prince Peter, please tell us how you found Nikoletta, or should I say, Princess Nikoletta?”

“Well ...” He smiled at me. “We met on the last day of the Open Gates week. We ... ran into each other.”

“Awww, how romantic,” the reporter said. “Was it love at first sight?” She asked.

Peter looked at me, smiling. “Yes, yes, it was.”

“Awww, look at them looking at each other, so cute.” She turned to the camera then back. “Princess Nikoletta, did you know he was the Prince or was he a mysterious man whom you have fallen in love with?”

“Funny you said that uhm ... I actually _didn’t_ know he was the Prince.” I smiled. “He was in civil, and I just thought, ‘hey, you look a bit like the Prince.’”

She laughed. “So, how did you find out he was the Prince?”

I thought for a moment. I didn’t want to tell the reporters the complete truth because I remembered that Peter mentioned to me that his father didn’t know he was meeting me at the time, and me telling that now would cause trouble for him, possibly. So, instead, I said, “He told me eventually. I was surprised, but ... even if he weren’t a Prince, I’d still love him.”

“That’s _sooo_ cute.” She smiled at me, then turned to Peter. “Please, would you tell us more about the engagement? In fact, can we see the ring?” She turned back to me.

“Of course.” I held my hand up, and one of the cameras zoomed to it.

“It’s beautiful,” she said.

“Not as much as she is,” Peter said, and I blushed.

“So, about the proposal.” The reporter turned back to him.

“Yes. Well, it’s not much to say, I loved Nikoletta, and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, so I just asked her.”

“And did you say yes right away?” She turned back to me.

“Well, yes, I did. I love Peter with all my heart,” I said. Peter put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him to give a quick kiss on my cheek.

“Awww, look at them, deep in love, and all. Let them go back to enjoying their party,” she said, and she turned to the camera. “This was Julie Patters, ladies and gentlemen from the royal engagement party, with Prince Peter and his new fiancée, Princess Nikoletta.”

She turned back to us and thanked the interview. Peter and I walked towards the middle of the room and started another dance.

“Princess Nikoletta. I need to get used to that,” I said, smiling.

“Well, better get started on it, since you are my Princess,” he said.

“I saw you talking to your father when I was with Michael.”

“Yes.”

“Can I ask you what you were talking about?”

“I told him about Michael.”

“Did you tell him that he was my brother?” I asked. He didn’t answer first.

“No.”

“No?” I asked back, surprised.

“I told him, he was a part of your life years ago, but that you don’t really like him, and that he was dangerous. Of course, he couldn’t just send the guards on them, but they are watching him.”

“Thank you,” I said. I put my head on his shoulder, and we danced on.

During the rest of the party, once King George and Victoria came over, Victoria asked Peter to ask her to dance with her, and King George asked me for a dance. It was surprisingly fun to dance with him. He twirled me around and made me laugh.

Then, when I was dancing with Peter again, I saw King George dancing with my mother! I haven’t seen her so happy, as he was then. She smiled and laughed and looked like the woman who she was before everything.

Then, of course, like everything, the party had to come to an end too. From nine – and earlier as well – people started going, but at ten we officially closed the party off. My mum, Bradley and Mrs Collins left. I had said my goodbyes and tried not to cry, but my mum couldn’t hold it. Bradley was slightly confused why my mum was crying, and why I was not going home with them.

“I am just ... having a sleepover.” I told him. “I will stay here for some time, then I will be home, okay? I will tell you when I’m coming home.” He ‘okay’-d it but I saw on his face that he was still slightly confused; then they went home. I don’t know anything about Michael, or where he is because the last time I saw him was before we went to that interview.

Peter himself escorted me back to the guestroom.

“Tomorrow, all your staff will be transferred to your room,” he said.

“That’s great.”

“Have you seen your room yet?”

“Wait. Was I supposed to see it?” I asked back.

“No. Well ... It’s not bad if you’ve seen it, I just thought I could be the one who will show you.”

“Awww ... Don’t worry, I haven’t seen it yet,” I said.

He smiled at me. “Good night, Nikoletta,” he said but didn’t move. He looked down at my lips then up to my eyes again. I wasn’t sure if he is going to kiss me or not, so I just did it; I kissed him. It was just a quick kiss, but a kiss is a kiss, isn’t it? He was surprised but returned the kiss, then I went into my room, and he to his.

_What a crazy day …_


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Mathilda and Bella helped me get dressed, then, after breakfast, I had my first lesson. Etiquette. I was escorted by Will again to the room my lesson was in.

“Good morning!” I said when I saw a woman – my teacher presumably – standing in the room already.

She looked at her watch. “You are late.”

I didn’t know what to say. Since I didn’t have a watch, I didn’t realise how late I was, but I’m sure it was only a minute. I glanced back to Will, who was still standing next to me at the door. He just looked away when our eyes met and backed out of the room. I walked to the woman.

“I’m sorry. I will not be late next time.”

“That will be good. Now, please take a seat.” She motioned towards the chair at the table. On the table, there were three books. Sadly, I didn’t see their titles just that they were those old types of books.

“I am Madame Putts. I will be your etiquette and languages teacher.”

“I will learn languages too?” She didn’t look pleased with me interrupting her. “I’m sorry, I interrupted. Please continue.”

“To answer your question, yes, you will have to learn some of the languages like Italian, Spanish, French, Mandarin, German and Russian. Those countries are some of our main partners in trading and business, and our main supporting countries, and when you will have to pay the country and the royal family a visit, it is good if you know basic conversations. Prince Peter and Princess Victoria learned these languages since they were little, but I’m sure you will be able to learn them too. Now, back to our first etiquette lesson.” She stood up and came to my side. “One of the main things that a Princess learns first is posture, how she holds herself. Sit straight up, shoulders back, chin up and look ahead. That’s it!” She said after I had followed what she said and corrected the way I sat. “You learn fast,” she said.

“Thank you,” I said quietly.

“Now, I noticed before that you are a bit quiet and shy, however when you talk to someone you need to project your voice, not shout. Now, repeat it, this time, project your voice, and keep your posture correct.”

“Thank you, Madame Putts,” I said again, this time how she said I should.

“Good. Now, stand up.” So, I did. “Posture while sitting and standing it the first two things, they notice on you. So, the same procedure as before, straight back, shoulders back, chin up and look ahead. Good. Now, walk over there to the bookshelf, and bring me a book please.” I did how she asked. “Almost correct. She took a book from the table and walked over to the bookshelf. “Did you watch me?”

“Yes.”

“Now, try again,” she said. Pulled my shoulders back and looked ahead, and walked over to her. “Better.” She took the book from me and placed it back in its place. Then she started walking back, and I followed. “You see it’s also important that you don’t rush. No need to run. You will get there even if you don’t run,” she said.

We talked about other things too, the most known one too, how to hold a teacup.

And then, it was towards the end of the lesson.

“On the next etiquette lesson, we will talk about how to talk. Now, however funny it may sound to you, there are some appropriate and inappropriate ways to talk, things to say, and ways to say things.”

I stood up. “Thank you.”

“Make sure you keep to these rules. I don’t want to put books on top of your head next time.”

I chuckled. “See you next lesson, Madame Putts.” 

On that day, I had another lesson too, a more fun lesson, dance. 

My teacher was a kind and funny man in his mid-forties. Although I have a sense of rhythm, I do not know how to ballroom dance, or waltz, or dance any other posh dances similar to these. 

At the end of the lesson, I was pretty good, at least that’s what he said. It took me two hours to get there, but it was worth it. 

There were times when he’d scold me for doing the wrong thing for the hundredth time; but there were times when he’d throw in jokes, which made me laugh, which made me make a mistake, which made him scold me while laughing. In these times, he’d come stomping over to me, would hold my hand, and show me how it’s done. 

At the end of the lesson, he played a bit more upbeat music, to which we dance in a quicker tempo, but I couldn’t keep up, and I missed the steps, and almost fell, which made both of us laugh. Then he looked behind me, and I turned around. Peter was standing at the door, leaning against the doorframe, crossed armed, smiling. 

“Peter!” I called out and hurried towards him. _If Madame Putts would have seen me right now ..._ “I thought I won’t see you today. You missed lunch.” 

“Yes, sorry about that. I had some work to do which made me late, so I ordered it to my room. Believe me, it was devastating for me too, not seeing you since the morning,” Peter said and gave me a quick kiss. On my lips this time. I felt my cheeks go red. 

“I’m happy you’re here.” I just noticed that the music has gone, and when I looked behind me, there were only us in the room. My teacher went, possibly after I had hurried to Peter. 

“Come. I have something to show you.” He took my hand and led me out of the room. 

We walked through two hallways, up two stairs, and on another two halls, when he had finally stopped before a polished white door with maroon stripes on the edge of the squares on the door. It looked far fancier, and different in its own way, from the others. 

“What is behind it?”

“Go in and see for yourself,” he said.

I opened the door and stepped in.

It was a maroon room. Sometimes, if a room has only one coloured everything in it, that is ugly, but this one was heaven itself. Although everything possible was maroon – I never mentioned, but it is my favourite colour –, it had some gold or silver coloured parts too. Opposite the large, king-sized bed, were two doors. This made a room not so wide, probably only five metres wide.

I walked to the door, which was closer to the windows, and it turned out to be a bathroom. It wasn’t maroon, of course, it was ivory, with some gold.

The other door – a wide, glassed, slide door – hid the wardrobe.

“Oh, my God!” I sighed. It was already full of clothes. The wardrobe was a room about three metres long and two, two and a half metres wide. At the end of the room, there was a mannequin which had my maroon dress and my dad’s necklace on it, and net to it was the dress I wore yesterday. Behind them, but not covering it, was a mirror which covered almost all the shorter side of the wall – about two metres wide.

“This is amazing!” I turned to Peter. He was standing in the doorway of the wardrobe. I walked past him back into the middle of the room, where I twirled around. “This is sooo wonderful!”

He caught me by my waist, so we were really close to each other. “I hoped you’d like it.”

“I love it! But I’m afraid that I won’t be able to come out of here ever again.” I chuckled.

“Well, that won’t do much good. I won’t be able to see you dance again.”

“Oh, yes, about that. How long have you been watching us?”

“I only saw the end,” he said. I leaned closer to him and gave a kiss on his cheek. “What was that for?” He asked, surprised.

“Simply because I love you,” I said. Then I felt a faint pain in my back, and I stepped back. “Augh!”

“What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly.

“Don’t worry, it’s just this stupid corset. I forgot that in a particular angle, it could be really uncomfortable.”

“Oh.”

“They pulled it so tight.” I put my hands on my hips. “You can’t imagine how bad it is! I wish I wouldn’t have to wear it! But it’s etiquette,” I mimicked Madame Putts. “As Madame Putts said. Please don’t tell her I said that.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“I don’t know why I complained about the corset, you must not be interested in how some lady things are just too cruel.”

“No, if you have any problems, I will be happy to hear you out.” He came and hugged me. “It is not a problem for me.” He kissed my forehead. “But I will let you rest now. We will see each other tomorrow. Oh, I almost forgot one more thing I need to show you. Come.”

I followed him out of my room and down on the hall. We did not walk for long before he stopped before a white door.

“This is my room,” he said, and we stepped in.

His room was like mine, of course, the colours were different. His were ivory with some navy. He had a big desk near the window, which was messy with rolled or folded up papers or with papers merely lying on top of each other.

“I see you are very neck high in work.” I looked over at his desk.

“Uhm, yes. Well ... that is nothing like it was before.”

“Can I help you with something.”

“I ... I don’t think so ... Wait. Actually, yes.” I followed him to his desk. He looked for something in the rolled-up paper pile. “Got it. My Dad and I were working on a project for months now to renew one of the living quarters in the town.” He spread the paper across the table. It was a design of new houses they wanted to build.

“You want to demolish and rebuild them?”

“If necessary. You see, we thought this was a final plan, but I can feel something is missing.”

“Yes. Something is definitely not right. This ... This looks like it’s not complete.”

“Right? I thought the same. I just don’t know what toad or take to make it complete.”

“Hm ...” I studied the design for a moment. “I see you tried to add colour to this street, but you weren’t careful. Too many colours can look ... ugly sometimes.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not saying that the design is ugly, no, I’m just saying ...” I pointed to the middle. “This street is the oldest one in the town. This was built among the first. I don’t think it should be modernised too much, because it will lose its ... beauty.”

“What are you saying?”

“I mean ... What if we just renovate them, maybe a fresh coat of paint, some solid pastel colours, and we can put some bright coloured flowers in the windows, or in front of the house. And to plant them, we could ask them to help, and maybe we could as well. Although it is the oldest and most respected part of the town.”

“You know what? You are absolutely right! Painting this one pale yellow maybe, and some purple flowers can go to that house.” He started writing it down. “And this one maybe ivory, and some red flowers there.”

“Yes, exactly like that,” I agreed.

He looked up to me. “You don’t know ... You just saved my life.” He gave me a quick kiss, then turned back to the paper and wrote some more. “And about what you said, that we, as well, helping to plant the flowers.”

“Yes?” I asked shyly.

“It’s a brilliant idea. Although it is July, and summer is almost over, we could still do it. We could plant half of the pack now and give the rest to the people of the houses, and they can plant if they want to and whenever they want to. And on top of that,” he looked at me, “it is a great way for you to introduce yourself to the people. This is exactly what they want, a kind and generous ruler.” I felt my cheeks go red. “I never said it out loud before, but now I will.” He drew me into his arms. “You keep reminding me of my mother. In the best way, possible. She always thought of the people first too, and I loved that about her. And you are just as, if not more, beautiful as her.”

“I ... I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to. Just promise me you will stay the girl I fell in love with.”

“I will, I can promise you that.”


	13. Chapter 13

Finally, the day, when we will contribute to refurbishing the houses, came. 

After Peter and I had come up with that better plan, he took it straight to his father for approval. He had approved it; of course, I wasn’t present during the approval, Peter had told me the morning after. 

They had arranged all that was necessary, the date was unsure since they didn’t have a final design. They had spread the news in the following days. When they announced it, they had said that they are looking for volunteers to help, and they said that although his father can’t although Peter, himself, Victoria and I will be there to help them. 

***

On the morning of the day, Mathilda and Bella helped me into my clothes for today. Well, they didn’t actually help me since I didn’t need help. To my surprise, I had been given some trousers and a regular top. I will still look “graceful” as Bella said.

We don’t actually help in the construction, that has been done already, we help them in the painting which still needs to be done, and the planting. They had said that if I were required, we would go tomorrow as well. 

“Are you excited, Your Highness?” Bella asked. I saw Mathilda flashing a piercing look at her, but I just smiled. 

“Of course, I am. I mean, I had helped my mother around the house with her flowers when we had some, and at my work as well, so I’m not nervous about that part,” I explained. 

“Then what, Your Highness?” Mathilda asked with concern.

“About the people meeting me publicly for the first time.” I sat down on the chair in front of my dressing table. After a sigh, I continued. “I don’t want them to ... Be distant with me just because I am who I am now. A couple of the people I know from there so, I don’t think there will be a problem but still. Although it is volunteering, I don’t know what to expect. That they had come to meet us and tell those who couldn’t come? Or, just to see us, and not help? Or, to hate us.” Bella tried to say something, but I cut in. “Don’t tell me otherwise, please, I am aware that there are people who don’t like me being here. I can understand them. If not me, then the Princess of Monaco would’ve been Peter’s wife, even though they don’t really ... How should I put this? ... Like each other.” 

“You needn’t fear any of these things, Your Highness. The people like you very much,” Mathilda said. 

I looked away. 

“If you don’t believe us, I can assure you that all the people in the palace do absolutely love you,” Bella said. “They say you are so kind to all of us. They say they don’t deserve to be treated like this.” 

“Don’t say that!” I said. “You are just like any of us. Just because of where you work doesn’t make you less of a person! Look at me for example.” They looked at me, confused, so I continued. “I am not a royal, then again I am. I am just like you. The rulers’ line had to start with ordinary people too. So, of course, I will be kind to you, and of course, you deserve it. Don’t let anyone make you think otherwise.” 

They both looked at me and smiled. Bella was about to say something when someone knocked. Mathilda, since she was the closest to the door, stood up and opened the door. Will stood there. 

“I am ready. We can go,” I said before Will could have said anything. I smiled one last time to the girls, then left the room following Will. 

Arriving outside, I saw a car waiting for us. Will opened the door for me, and I sat in. Peter and Victoria were already sitting in the car. 

“Hello, Nikoletta!” Victoria greetened me. 

Peter leaned closer to me. “Morning,” he said. 

I leaned closer to him this time since he had moved back and kissed him. “Morning,” I said too, then leaned back on my seat.

“Gah!” Victoria had rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. Peter wanted to comment on it, but I placed my hand on his and looked at him, meaning, to leave her to it. She will understand when it’s her time. 

***

As we got there, I saw a massive crowd on the street. The car couldn’t even go in, it had to park before it. I was worried, and Peter noticed. 

He placed his hand on mine this time. “It will be all right, don’t worry. We have the guards right in front of us in the car in case it gets out of control,” he said. I took a deep breath and nodded, smiling. He kissed my cheek, then we got out of the car, onto the street, with the who-knows-what-they-think-of-me-of-us crowd in front of us.

Although our job was to help finish painting some of the parts of the houses and plant some flowers, I had fun. And as I saw, Victoria and Peter did too. The people who will live in the newly renovated houses helped us as well, or more likely, we helped them.

As I said before, there were a couple of elderly people whom I knew, and they were pleased that I had come and helped them. Luckily, although the etiquette would require them to address me as Your Highness, or any other form of that, they didn’t. And I think, as long as the King or Madame Putts doesn’t hear from that, I am okay with it. Peter was surprised how forward they were towards me, but I have mentioned our case to him, and he seemed fine with it.

At the end of the day, we managed to finish it. Of course, with the help of the volunteers as well. It turned out that most of them came to see us, of course, or quietly send me to warmer places, but a couple dozen stayed and helped so we could’ve finished it.

Arriving back to the castle, Peter had walked me to my room.

“I am proud of you for today,” he said.

“I don’t understand. I did nothing extraordinary,” I said, confused.

“You didn’t listen to the people who were–” He stopped, but I know what he meant.

“Oh. That.” I sighed. “Well, I knew this will come eventually. That I have to show myself publicly, be that a wedding or volunteering.”

“But still.” He placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead. “Now, get some sleep. We have another event to plan to happen soon.” He smiled and walked to his room.

 _Yes,_ I thought. _We have a wedding to plan._


	14. Chapter 14

After the renovation of the houses, after Peter had said that we have a wedding to plan, I have rarely seen him. I know he wouldn’t plan the wedding without me, or at least wouldn’t isolate me from it, but I felt left out.

He will soon become King, as his father either dies, or gives the throne up to him; so, I can understand that he has many jobs to do as future King, but he shouldn’t isolate me ... I could help him ...

I only see him during lunch, sometimes breakfast, but most of the time, he doesn’t join us for dinner. Once he came to my room and had a really nice talk, but the morning after this whole thing started, and I was left alone; left alone with Madame Putts and her lessons. The only joyful lesson is dance. Oh, and riding. Who knew I had to learn how to ride? I thought royals left that behind centuries ago ... Or if not centuries then decades ago.

***

On one night, I went outside for a walk. Although it was the middle of the night, I couldn’t sleep; I needed to do something.

I headed to the spot I found earlier this week. It was a place in the garden, an area surrounded by trees, and it had a bench there near a pond. It wasn’t the perfect spot, but it was mine for now. At least it will be until someone discovers it ...

I was on my way, only one turn left, and I will be there when I heard someone coming behind me. I turned around.

“Your Highness!” Someone said. That, someone, walked closer to me, and into the light, so I could’ve seen his face. It was the man who is always with me, and at my door, my guard, should I say. “Your Highness!” He repeated as he stepped before me. “You shouldn’t be out here. I must escort you back to your room.”

“I just wanted some fresh air. Can’t I stay for a couple of minutes? Then I promise I will go back to my room.”

He seemed to be in a dilemma. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. I have orders to keep you safe, Your Highness, and under my watch,” he offered me his arm. “May I?”

I accepted his arm, and we walked back to the palace.

“What am I endangered by, out here in the garden? Oh, yes, the branches of the trees could rip my gown. How terrible,” I murmured sarcastically.

“Your Highness, you mustn’t think like that. Prince Peter thinks of your safety.”

We had fallen quiet for a few but seemingly long moments.

“Can I tell you something? But please don’t tell anyone,” I asked.

“Of course, Your Highness. I promise I will keep it a secret.”

“First, can you please call me Nikoletta when there is only the two of us? Just then, I understand otherwise, but like now, just call me Nikoletta.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that either, Your Highness.” I sighed. “But you wanted to tell me something?”

“Never mind,” I said. The guard didn’t respond, he just went on leading me back to my room. The only sound we heard was our shoes’ heels on the marble floors, and the muffled sound it made on the carpet.

***

A week after, it was night, and I was about to go and take a bath when I heard the knocking on the door. For tonight, I had dismissed my maids, I told them I wanted to be alone tonight, with my thoughts.

“But Your Highness, it is not good to be alone so much, it affects your health,” Bella had said after. Mathilda had said something to her, for what she had just bowed her head in my way, and they went out.

As I opened the door, I was surprised to see Peter.

“Where are your maids?” He said while he stepped into my room. He kissed my cheek and put a basket down on the table, which stood next to the door. I looked at it curiously, then turned to him.

“I have dismissed them for tonight.”

“Why?” He asked. There was no demanding in his tone, more like curiosity.

I shook my head. “Because ... I wanted to be alone.”

He stepped in front of me and cupped my face with his hands. “Oh, Nikoletta. I have not spent much time with you lately, have I? Is that what troubles you?”

“Yes ... Mostly,” I admitted.

“Well,” he grabbed the basket, “you should not. Because we’re going on a picnic.”

“But it’s night time.” I pointed at the window.

He turned towards it, then back to me. “Yes, I know.” He lifted the basket and grinned. “Picnic under the stars. I had the servants prepare some food for us. I think they put your favourite in there too,” he said while peeking inside the basket.

“What? Berry tarts?” I stepped in front of him and tried to look inside the basket, but he closed it and moved it away.

“I guess we need to go outside and find out,” he said and offered me his arm.


	15. Chapter 15

We were heading towards the stables to ride out again. 

Peter had asked the stable boys to ready our horses, and when we arrived they were waiting for us, ready to go. 

I went to greet my horse. I gave him a sugar cube and stroked his neck. He was a beautiful stallion, black as the night, but very gentle and steady. 

We were about to get up on our horses when we heard rustling in one of the boxes. Since I was closer to it, I went to check. I looked into every box, but there was nothing. 

“Maybe the rats,” Peter said. 

“Yes. Or one of the stable boys. I said. I went in front of my horse and caressed him. Then we heard the rustling again. But this time it was from behind me, that is from the front, so I turned around. 

It all happened so fast ...

The last thing I saw, before I fell was Peter reaching for me.

***

I woke up hearing two people talking. One of them was Peter, the other was his father. Then I heard another person walking across the room to them. Then I heard the footsteps approaching. 

Someone held my hand. It was Peter. 

“Nikoletta,” he started. I turned my head towards him, smiled and opened my eyes. 

But I saw nothing. 

The smile disappeared instantly. I pulled back my hand and sat up. 

“What’s happening?” I asked panicked. I was trying to focus somewhere, but all I saw was darkness. 

“Ni–,” Peter started. He reached for my hand again, but as I felt him holding it again, I pulled back. “What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t see! I can’t see anything.” 

“Your Highness,” the other person, a man, spoke. He touched my arm, to indicate he is talking to me. “Do you remember what happened earlier today?” 

“Yes. We wanted to go for a ride.” 

“And?” He asked. 

“And what?” 

“Anything else you remember?” Peter asked. 

“No.” I looked back to where I thought the other man was then back to Peter. “Can someone please tell me what the hell is happening?” I shouted. 

The man said, “As Prince Peter, has told me, there was a rustling, which had scared the horses, and they have injured you by hitting you on the head. You– you fell and hit your head again and your arm. Both, luckily, was a minor injury, though it seems that as the horse hit your head, it hit a nerve which caused blindness.” 

“Temporary or permanent?” I asked “looking” ahead of me. 

“Temporary.” 

“And for how long will this be?” Peter asked.

“It is hard to say.” 

“What do you mean?” I shouted. 

“Please, Your Highness.” I heard on the man’s voice that he was intimidated by me shouting at him. “All I mean was that according to previous cases, it could last from days to months.” 

“Months. Months! I cannot be blind for months! Okay, maybe one month, but not months! I have duties which I will not abandon simply because I am unable to see right now!” 

“I do understand, Your Highness,” the man said. 

“Don’t worry Nikoletta, we will get over this, I promise,” Peter said and kissed my forehead. 

***

Two weeks passed, and my condition hasn’t changed. I am still blind. And I am sick of everyone thinking I cannot do everyday things by myself.

“I can walk by myself, thank you!” I snapped at the guard, who wanted to lead me to Peter’s room because he asked for me in a letter. He said, he’d come by himself, but he was busy at the time. I understood. And it’s really not a big problem that I have to go to his room.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness,” the guard responded.

I sighed. “I’m sorry for snapping at you.” I held my hand out to put it on his arm. “I am just sick of everyone thinking I am unable to do things.”

“Your Highness–,” The guard started.

“Yes, I know I’m blind, and yes, I know that it prevents me from doing ... most of the things the way I did before, but I ...”

“What I wanted to say, Your Highness is that even though You are in this condition currently, I don’t think it makes you any less. As I see it, it made you stronger. And if I may suggest, I think accepting help is not a bad thing. You may think you can do it yourself, but you know you can’t. In most cases,” he explained.

I fell quiet for a moment then I looked at him. “Thank you for your honesty.”

“We’re here.” I heard him say. He turned, and I heard knocking. Then a door opened.

“Nikoletta. Come in.” I head Peter say it smiling. It’s strange how losing my sight only strengthened my other senses. But it is exciting ... In a way.

I reached out for Peter’s arm, and as we walked into the room, I heard the guard leave and the door being shut. Loudly. And it made me jump a little.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. “Sit.” I reached out to find the sofa and sat down. I felt Peter sit down next to me as well, and he held my hand. I turned towards him.

“You know,” he started. “It breaks my heart, seeing you like this, and not being able to help you.” He caressed my cheek.

I smiled. “Feeling your hands, on mine, being touched by you is helping me in a way. It makes me happy. Small things make me happy,” I explained. “But ...”

“But what?”

“But it’s true. It is a bit ... hard. Being ... Not being able to see what I did two weeks ago.”

“The doctor said it’s only temporary. It will pass eventually.”

“‘Eventually’,” I repeated.

He removed his hands from my cheek. “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know how you meant it,” I said. And it was true. I did know how Peter meant it. He indicated that soon, neither he nor anyone knows when. For that matter, he could’ve said in a few years ...

“Please, Nikoletta,” he said apologetically.

“What do my eyes look like?” I asked. He hesitated. “Peter?”

“Yes. I’m here. It’s a bit hard to describe. Your eyes are still green, but it’s like they’re ... Fading.”

“‘Fading’?” I asked back.

“It’s like ... Like if there is not that vibrant green colour anymore.” He paused. “But why does that matter? I don’t care what colour your eyes are. I love you no matter what,” he said.

I chuckled. “You know, I’d kiss you right now if I’d see where your face is.”

I heard him chuckle too. Then I felt his hand on my cheek again, and him slowly pulling me closer to him. He stopped when our noses touched, and I felt him exhale. I moved my hand to his cheek too and pulled him into the kiss.

He kissed gently, gentler than usual. I didn’t like that, I am not a porcelain doll. I added more fire to the kiss, and first I felt him respond surprised, but he didn’t break the kiss, he kissed back. The knocking on the door broke our fiery kiss.

“Khm. Yes. Uhm. Come in!” He said, and stood up, pulling me with him.

“Your Highness,” the guard paused for a moment, then continued. “They’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Peter said, and the guard went out.

“Who is ready?”

“Come, and you will see.” I was about to say that ‘no, I won’t’, when he added, “I mean, you will know.”

I laughed. “I understood it the first time. But yes, it is an odd thing to say this time.”

He chuckled and put his arm around me and led me through the castle.

We went outside, and as I heard, we were headed towards the stables. But then we stopped.

“Now,” Peter started. “We all know how your accident happened, and before we go further I’d like to ask you if you’d accompany me on a ride?”

“‘On a ride’? What ride?”

“I’m going to see one of my cousins, and he said that I should bring you too. They are keen to meet you. Of course, this was before your accident happened, which they know about, and they said, it’s not a problem, of course, if you do not want to come.”

“No. I do want to go. Where would we go?”

“North of here. It’s a half-a-day ride through the fields. It’s a shortcut.”

“And for how long would we be there?”

“Two nights. I had your maids prepare things you will need, and one of them would accompany us. We’d go on a horse, and a few guards right behind us, and a car would follow us on the road.”

“I see.” I chuckled at the irony. “Sorry. Irony. But yes, I’d want to go. But I’m not even sure if I’m wearing the right clothes for it.”

“Don’t worry, you are. You’re wearing a dress which is suitable for riding but is a casual one. But if you don’t feel comfortable riding on your own, you could always ride with me.”

“On your horse? No. Poor horse. I ... I don’t know if riding on my own is the best idea, and your horse won’t bear us for long, we’d have to make stops very often, which will probably make the journey a day not a half.”

“Yes, that’s true.” He paused.

“But it was a good idea, although not now.”

“Yes. Sorry.” He held my hands. “We could still go by car. It would only take a few hours.”

“Yes. That’s fine too.”

We turned around and walked to the front of the cars. We climbed in.

“So, which one of your cousins are we visiting?”

“Daniel and Miranda. They have a six-year-old daughter.”

“Are they the ones up north, uh, where, I forgot the name.”

“Cottwick.”

“Yes. That’s the one.”

“Yes, you’re right. Daniel and Miranda wanted us to visit them since the engagement party, but we had a tight schedule. But now that we have a weekend free, my dad made sure we do, we can visit them.”

“Did you beg your father to make this weekend free?” I smiled.

“Nooo. I simply asked him. Though first, he said no, then I told him the reasons why we need to go, stretched one or two things, then he agreed.”

“‘Stretched one or two things’? What’s that supposed to mean? You lied to him?”

“Nooo, I just told him something that wasn’t ... fully true.”

“Such as?”

“That you are feeling not well, being inside for so long, and you needed some change. Now, I know it may be partly or completely true, but it still worked.”

“Well, it is sort of true, but I wouldn’t have worded it that way,” I explained.

“How would you have put it?”

“Uhm ...” I paused. I was thinking of a way to put my thought into words, but I couldn’t. “I can’t really word it differently, but it sounds exaggerated that way though not far from the truth.”

He kissed my hand. “Never mind, it’s not the point. What is though that we have a weekend together, away from this place, for ourselves.”


	16. Chapter 16

When we got there, Peter helped me out of the car, and we were greeted by his cousin, Daniel.

“Peter, good to see you.” He greeted Peter, for that he let go of my hands, and suddenly I felt alone. “And you must be Nikoletta, his lovely fiancée.” Daniel put his hand on my arm. I tried to make out where he stood and turned that way.

“It’s nice to finally meet you too.” I smiled. He held my hand for a moment, then spoke.

“Miranda darling,” he said. I heard her come closer. “Peter, this is my lovely wife, Miranda.”

“Lovely to meet you, Miranda,” Peter said.

“And this is his fiancée, Nikoletta.” Daniel finished.

Miranda touched my arm. “Nice to meet you, Nikoletta.”

“Nice to meet you too,” I said and smiled. Then I heard someone running towards us.

“Oh, and here she comes,” Daniel said. He must be referring to their daughter, Grace. “Grace, this is Prince Peter and Princess Nikoletta.”

“Hello, Nikoletta,” she said. I heard her from ahead of me, so I crouched down. I held my hands out, and as I assumed, she took them.

“Nice to meet you, Grace. Would you care to show us around?” I asked.

“Sure,” she said happily. I stood up, just before she started pulling me after her.

“Grace, darling, slowly.” I heard Miranda say. Grace slowed down, and I heard them coming after us and talking.

When we were inside, Grace started talking and probably showing things to me. I tried, of course, to look around, to pretend that I see what she is talking about. Here and there I added a ‘wow’ and synonyms, or when she said something she doesn’t like, I agreed with her.

“She’s pretending.” I heard Miranda whisper.

Daniel answered. “She doesn’t want to disappoint Grace.” I didn’t hear Peter, is he not with us anymore?

“Grace, darling, the other way,” Miranda said when we came to a turn, and she turned right.

“Oh, yes,” she said, and we turned the other way. She continued talking until we stopped.

“This is your room,” Daniel said. “Peter’s room is just next to yours, to the left,” he said. Saying ‘to the left’ would mean to the left now, or when I’m about to come out of my room? So, I pointed to my left with my hand, discretely, and I heard Daniel say ‘yes’ quietly.

“Thank you. Uhm. Where is Peter?”

Miranda answered. “He said there is something he has to take care of first, but he said he will be with you as soon as he can.”

“All right,” I said and crouched down to Grace. “Thank you for the tour.”

“It’s okay,” she said. To my surprise, she hugged me. I hugged her back. “I like you,” she whispered to me. I stood up, and one of my maids – I don’t know which one yet – who just arrived escorted me to my room.

“Your Highness,” she started.

“Oh, Bella. It’s you. Oh. I’m so happy.” I stepped towards her.

I heard her chuckle. “Of course, it’s me, Highness. Could I help you with anything?”

“Actually yes. But first, could you tell me the time?”

“It’s 17:50.”

“Yes, uhm. I think I’d take a bath.”

“But there is almost dinner time,” she said.

“True. Then after.”

While we were waiting for dinner time, she showed me where everything in the room was. We talked a little, then someone came with the food.

“Where would you like it?” He asked.

“Peter.” I stood up. I looked in his direction. He came to me and held my hands.

“Sorry, I had to disappear earlier.”

“I hope you have an explanation,” I said.

“Yes, actually. I just looked at the plans for tomorrow. Then I needed to talk with Daniel.”

“I see. So, you abandoned me, your blind fiancée, for your cousin. I see how it is.” I acted as if I was offended.

“Aaah, come on, Nikoletta.” He smiled. He held my face in his hands. He gave a kiss on my lips. “I’m sorry. But tomorrow, we will have a lovely day.”

“Good. Now, let me eat. I’m hungry.” I stepped aside and looked for the food cart he pushed in. I heard him laugh, then he directed me to it.

“Let me help you,” he offered. I paused, then accepted his help. We sat on the sofa, eating our dinner, which was delicious by the way, and we talked. We talked after we have finished eating until we heard knocking on the door. Before any of us could’ve said ‘come in’, the person came in. It was Grace.

“Grace, what are you doing here at this time of the day? Shouldn’t you be in bed.” Peter stood up.

“Yes, I just brought something for Nikoletta,” she said, and she walked towards me, and stopped in front of me. “Here you go, this is yours.” She put a piece of paper in my hands. I knew in that instant that this will not end well.

“Thank you.”

“Open it,” she said. I swallowed and opened the paper. “What do you think?”

“Grace,” Peter started, but Grace interrupted.

“Ssshhh. So?”

“It’s lovely,” I said.

I heard Peter sigh. “Nikoletta, it’s a blank piece of paper.”

“Oh.” That’s all I could’ve said.

“I knew you couldn’t see from the moment I saw you,” Grace said. “But I really have something for you. Here.” She took the paper and replaced it with another. “It’s a drawing. I did it. It’s you and me.”

“I’m sure it’s lovely,” I said. “But how did you know?”

“You weren’t looking at me.”

“I’m sorry I lied. Or at least that I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s okay.”

“Grace! Grace?” Miranda was calling for her.

“I’m here, mom!” She shouted back. “I need to go,” she said, and after she hugged me, I heard her run out of the room.

“Little cheeky monkey.” I heard Peter say after he closed the door.

“Peter.”

“Yes?” He came over to me and sat down on the sofa next to me. “Let me look at that drawing.”

“Is it really a drawing?” I asked.

“Yes. It is you and Grace, although very ... you’re a stick-woman. But you have a dress. A yellow one. She has a purple dress. There is a sun in the corner of the paper, but it’s weird it’s orange, not yellow.”

“She’s six,” I argued.

“Still.”

He paused.

“What else?” I asked.

“It seems as though you two are on a field, I mean the ground is green, and there is a hill in the back, and some pink and red flowers at your feet.” My eyes started to tear up. “Awww, what’s wrong?” He put his arm around my shoulder.

“I’m scared,” I said now crying.

“Ssshhh. Don’t worry. We will find a way. You won’t stay like this forever.”

For some minutes, we were just sitting there, me in his arms. Then when I calmed down, I wiped my tears off my cheeks. “I think I better go and take a bath now then go to sleep.”

“Yes, of course.”

After a long pause, I spoke again. “I don’t want to spend the night alone.”

“Do you want me to stay?” He offered.

“Would you?” I asked back.

“Of course, I would. Now, go take a bath, and take your time. I will come back in forty-five minutes, all right?”

“Okay,” I said. Peter kissed me, then left the room. Bella came a few minutes after him and helped me.

I tried not to fall asleep before Peter came, but it was hard. But I think I did fall asleep after all, because I woke up to him closing the door.

I sat up. “I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

“It’s all right.” He climbed into bed, and we fell asleep quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

In the morning, when I woke up, I noticed something which I haven’t for a long time. I saw the sun shining through the window. For now, it was a bit blurry.

I turned my head and saw that Peter is still asleep. I caressed his face, trying not to wake him up, but I did.

“Morning, beautiful,” he said and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I was just looking at him, smiling, soaking in the view in front of me of him, and the sun shining behind him, making him seem like he is glowing. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing,” I said and leaned to kiss him. He looked at me after, smiling widely, but saying nothing. We cuddled up on the bed and were just lying there, enjoying the sunshine, until Bella came in.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, Your Highnesses,” she said, bowing, and keeping her head down. Then she left for the bathroom, preparing my morning bath as I heard.

“Well, that was awkward,” I said, sitting up.

“Why? It’s not like we were naked or something,” Peter responded. I looked at him half surprised that he said that, half blushing also because he said that. I tried not to imagine the situation, I tried hard.

Peter kissed my forehead and left for his room and told me that we will meet at breakfast. I got prepared, and after a ten minute of me trying to calm Bella down after I told her I can see again, I choose my dress.

The dress was a maroon dress – I love the colour maroon. It had a V neck, short sleeves, a black belt on the waist, and its skirt was A-Lined, and it reached down to my knees.

Bella told me to wear something shorter, due to what we are going to do today. Which I had no clue about, but apparently neither had Miranda and Grace. Hm. Today will be an exciting day, I see.

Bella did my hair half up, and braided, and she put small flower clips in-between the braid pieces. She gave me a beautiful necklace. It was a bird, a simple silver bird charm, on a silver chain. It fit perfectly with the dress.

When I stepped out of my room, the guard in from of my door greeted me and offered me his arm, to lead me to the hall for breakfast. I politely motioned that I don’t need help anymore, so he was walking next to me.

When I entered the hall, everyone was there but Peter.

“Oh, Nikoletta, come, sit,” Miranda called me over. There was a seat next to her, so I took it.

“Thank you. Uhm. Peter?”

Before any of them could’ve answered, he just stepped in the hall. “I’m sorry for my lateness.”

“It’s all right,” Daniel said. He sat on the main seat of the table, Miranda on his right, and Grace on his left. I sat next to Miranda, so Peter sat down next to Grace.

“Hello, Grace.” He greeted her.

“Morning Peter,” she said, then we began to eat.

After breakfast, when Peter and I were walking, Grace caught up with us.

“Nikoletta! Nikoletta! Ni– You can see! You can see!” She jumped up and down in front of me. I crouched down.

“Yes. I can. And you know why?”

“No.”

“Because of your drawing. I put it under my pillow, and as like every night, I wished upon the starts to see again. And this morning it happened. And it was because of your drawing,” I explained. It wasn’t all true, I didn’t wish upon the stars every night. Just every two or three nights.

“Really?” She asked excitedly. I nodded, smiling.

“Now, don’t you have to go and prepare for today’s event?”

“Yes. Do you know what it is?” She asked me.

“No. Sadly, I don’t.” I glanced at Peter. He shook his head ‘no’. “But Peter does. And he doesn’t want to tell me either.” I stood up.

“That’s not nice.” Grace gave an angry look to Peter.

“Grace!” Daniel called.

“Coming dad!” She called back, and she ran off.

“Yes, Peter, that’s not nice,” I repeated.

He held my hands. “I hope you will forgive me for keeping it a secret after we got there.”

“Or you could start now,” I suggested. Peter smiled and leaned towards me. His lips were an inch from mine, but he didn’t give a kiss on my lips, but on my nose. I shook my head, smiling.

“Sorry, Your Highnesses.” A guard appeared. “This just came.” He handed Peter a letter, then left.

“What is it?” I asked.

“It’s from my father,” he said, and he opened it.

“What does it say?” I tried to peek into it, but there was no point, he showed me anyway.

“He says ‘I’m sorry to interrupt your time together with this, but over the past few days we have skipped this essential thing. Your wedding list. Here is a list what I made, feel free to correct it, but I need an answer tonight.’ Here is the list.” Peter handed it to me.

The first three were my family members, my mum, my brother, and ... Michael, too. “No way Michael is coming! Instead of him, how about we invite Mrs Collins? I don’t see her on the list of people I don’t know.”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry about this right now.” He took the paper back and folded it back up. “We will discuss this after the ...”

“After the what?”

“Later today.” He smiled.

***

“So, what’s the deal with them? How come they live out here?” I asked Peter on our way to wherever today’s event will be. Strangely, there were no guards with us. Grace was running around us, and Daniel was chasing her. Her joyful screams echoed between the hills.

“Well, they turned down the crown, because Daniel felt he is not suited for the crown, and Miranda agreed. My father gave them this land after he had been crowned King, and they live here as the ‘Royals’ of Cottwick.”

“Why say ‘royals’?”

“Because they cut themselves from the royal family and from their heritage, so technically they made themselves un-royal. But, of course, in blood, they will always be royals, but they won’t ever rule,” he explained.

“Ah, I see. But why would Daniel decide something like that? It’s not like he was about to rule, was he?” I asked.

“Actually, he was.”

“What?”

“His father and my father were brothers. Our grandmother was the ruler, the Queen, before my father, but my uncle was the older brother.”

“So, your uncle gave the crown to your dad?”

“No. Daniel did. You see, Daniel would’ve been the next in line, but he didn’t want to rule, so he handed the crown to my father, who was next in line since Daniel didn’t have Grace back then, otherwise if Daniel said he didn’t want to be King, it would’ve fallen onto Grace.”

“Ah, I see now,” I said. “It’s all so complicated.”

“I guess so, yes. But after you have understood at least one part, you will understand the next part, because they are all so linked together,” Peter explained.

Grace hopped over to us. “We’re going to the la-ake” We’re going to the la-ake!” Grace sing-sang.

“To the lake, huh?” I asked glancing over at Peter.

“Yes,” she said excitedly. These six-year-olds are so excited about everything. “It is a hu-uge lake, and there are trees and flowers and grass.”

“Trees and flowers and grass? That sounds nice. Show the way, Grace.” I smiled. She hopped to the front and called out ‘Follow me, ladies and gentlemen.’

***

As it turned out, we had a picnic at the lake. Everything was there already, prepared. Two blankets and trays of food on them. They all looked delicious.

“Awww, Dan, thank you for preparing this for us,” Miranda said and kissed her husband.

We had a lovely time at the lake, we finished almost all the food, and for some reason, I thought Grace would tire herself with the much running and hopping around, but no, she was even more energetic.

“Come, Nikoletta.” She grabbed my hand and began to pull me.

“Oh, all right. I’m coming,” I said, trying to stand up, while Grace was pulling me towards the lake.

“Grace, what are you doing, dear?” Daniel asked.

“Going to the lake.” She turned around to answer his dad.

“Race you to the lake,” he answered. Daniel stood, up, and started running. Grace screamed and took off, running herself too. I saw Peter pass me by, waving me to come. I looked back to Miranda, waved to her to come as well, and she took off running. I was the last one on the lake, and therefore everyone started splashing me with water. Then a water splashing war broke out, and we all climbed out to the shore dripping. Peter and Daniel took their shirt off, to mine and Miranda’s pleasure, and we laid on the grass on the sun and dried up.

***

Our time at Daniel’s place was joyful, but the next day we had to prepare to leave in the afternoon. Grace gave me a bracelet which she made. It was so sweet. I wanted to give her something, as she gave me plenty, so I decided I’d give her the necklace I wore on the day before, the one with the bird.

“Now, be really careful with it, all right?”

“I will. Thank you.” She hugged me one last time, and after we had said goodbye to Daniel and Miranda too, we left.

_We had a wedding to plan._


	18. Chapter 18

Months passed by, and during those months, Peter and I had spent as much time together as we could, alone, of course. Since we were both present in the preparations for our wedding, but it was nothing personal being-together.

But now, the big day was coming. An unforgettable event. Our wedding.

But if I knew that the wedding itself is not what it made that day unforgettable ...

***

A month ago, when I had my dress chosen, I had like a hundred dresses shown on pictures, then from those hundred I had to narrow it down to fifty, then to twenty, then that twenty I tried on a week later, and from that twenty I had to choose The One.

What I choose was a sleeveless dress, with a heart-shaped cut. It had a silver belt, which had like little silver gemstones on it. The skirt was an A-Lined skirt, with tulle on top for decoration.

I had a pair of bracelets, which were like the belt, and a necklace and a hairpiece, also matching to the others.

My shoes were just a pair of simple white high heels, which were really uncomfortable in the beginning, so for the past two weeks, I had been walking in them, to break them in.

Then, of course, I had to choose a dress which I’d wear after the ceremony for the party.

I choose a dark red dress. It had lots of little silver, flowery decorations; on the top of the top piece, and diagonally down to the bottom of the top part. Its skirt is really interesting. It’s a silky material initially, but it has a layer of tulle over it and some silver, flowery decorations on it; then a final layer of that silky material on the top part of the skirt. And in the back, there is a bow. Overall, both of the dresses are very beautiful.

I haven’t seen Peter since yesterday’s breakfast. We both had dinner in our rooms, but I really wanted to see him.

Currently, I was in a robe in my room, walking up and down. There was so much on my mind that even I couldn’t keep up with them.

“Your Highness, please sit down, so we can do your hair,” Mathilda asked.

I sat down on the chair in front of my dressing table, and they started on my hair. They just combed it and blow dried it when someone knocked. Bella went and opened the door.

“Peter,” I called out and ran into his arms. Mathilda and Bella were about to leave.

“No, please, stay. I will go in a minute. I just wanted to have a peek of my bride before the wedding,” he said and gave me a kiss.

“What’s it like outside? I haven’t been let out since breakfast.”

“It’s madness. Everyone is running up and down, with flowers and decorations. Some of the guests are here already.”

“What? Who?”

“People you don’t know. Yet. But no need to worry about that,” he said.

I put my head on his chest and pulled him closer into a hug. “Why are you not even close to being ready?” I said to his chest.

“I don’t need three hours to get ready. Only a half.”

“He-ey!” I snapped. “If I want to look decent, then I do need at least two. Three. Huh. Where did you get that from?”

He kissed my hands. “Calm down. I was joking.” He smiled. He kissed me, then let my hands go. “I will go now. Let you get ready. See you at the altar.”

“I will be the one in the white dress.” I smiled. When he left. The girls started with my hair and my face and make-up.

Two hours before the ceremony, I was ready, and I only needed to put my dress on, and go to the church, where we will be wed.

For an hour, I was reading the book I started like a month ago, but never really got the time to read. Then the girls helped me into my dress, and we left for the church.

The ceremony went quicker than I expected. I was really nervous when I walked down the aisle to Peter. But to not to be, all I looked at was him, and no one else. And it worked. There was no mistake, not in our speeches, not in my steps, and we came out of the church as a married couple, and the future King and Queen.

We went down to where the party was, and the first thing I noticed would’ve wiped the smile off my face, but even that couldn’t.

“Why is Michael here?” I asked Peter when we took our places at the table.

“I don’t know. I told my dad when we approved the list, that he is not coming.”

“All right. Never mind. Even Michael cannot ruin this day for me.” I smiled.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too.”

We opened the party with a dance, and soon almost everyone was on the dance floor, dancing. Throughout the afternoon, I danced with Peter, King George, Bradley, my mum and Victoria. I just got back to Peter’s arms, and we were dancing to a slow song.

If I’d have known that this would be our last that day ...

In the next moment, we had heard a scream, but just before that, the sound of a gunshot. Then like a dozen men in navy rushed into the room. They were throwing people out of their way, making their way to us. But of course, they couldn’t since there were guards in every metre along the walls, so they stopped them before they could’ve reached half-way to us.

“Your Majesty, Your Highnesses, please, follow me,” a guard said.

“Come, there is a way out,” King George said, and sent Victoria ahead. But I stepped back when Peter wanted to send me ahead.

“No. My mom! My brother!” I looked back, but I couldn’t see them. One of the guards turned back, to look for them.

“Please Nikoletta, come,” Peter said from the door. They will follow us in a minute.” He basically begged me to follow him. And I did, because I had faith in him, in that he speaks the truth.

We were led out of the room and out to the garden. The party was held in a room which was a bit bigger than the ballroom, but it was not attached to the main building.

We were lead inside but then separated because they said that everyone needed to go to their own rooms, so two guards per person escorted us to our rooms.

For hours, I walked up and down, laid on the bed, or sat on the sofa, and got up and started walking around again. Hours later, I heard people coming in the corridor, then my door opened, and my mum, Bradley and Mrs Collins came in.

“Oh, Nikoletta.” My mum drew me into a hug.

“Bradley.” I hugged him next, then Mrs Collins as well. “You are all right?” I asked.

“Yes,” Mrs Collins answered. “We were right behind you, but then, those men got into the palace, so we stopped in the kitchens. They were lurking around for hours, breaking things, breaking into rooms, as we heard. We only got out now, and we were led straight here.”

There was a knock on the doors, and Peter and my maids came in.

“Peter.” I hugged him. I started crying.

“Ssshhh. Ssshhh. It’s okay.”

“Is everyone okay?” I asked.

“A few servants died, simply just because they were in the way. Poor people. But no one else was harmed.”

“How? I saw them pushing the people around.”

“Yes. But they were after us. That’s why right after they saw that we disappeared, they broke into the castle. Overall, they killed fifteen of our guards.”

“Fifteen.” My mum gasped. Brandley started crying, and she picked him up and went into the bathroom, and Mrs Collins followed.

“Why would they be after us?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” He sat down on my bed, and I did too. “But I am worried. How did they get into the palace in the first place? There must have been a person inside already who could have told them everything they need to get in.”

“Yes,” I agreed. “What about the guests?”

“They left after everything has calmed down. Until that, they were in there.”

I sighed. “Can you have my family escorted to a guest room, please?” I asked.

“Of course.”

“And ... Could you stay here for the night? With me.”

“Yes. I wanted to ask the same thing if you hadn’t asked first.”

I smiled. Peter gave a quick kiss on my cheek. I stood up and told my mum that they will be escorted to a guest room, and in the morning, they can return home.

Peter left to bathe and change, and I did the same.

I was enjoying myself in the warm water, when Bella came in, apologising to break in on me, and saying that King George is waiting for me in my room.

“What? King George?” I said as I got out of the water. I quickly got my nightgown on, and my long cardigan, and went outside.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Nikoletta, I just wanted to make sure everything is all right with you,” he said.

“Oh. Yes. I’m fine. My family is as well, they are staying in a guest room for the night, by Peter’s approval.”

“Yes. Of course.”

“Do you know what happened? Or why?” I asked.

“No. Unfortunately no. But it is strange, isn’t it?”

I pulled my cardigan tighter because it was colder in my room than in the bathroom. “What is?”

“They must have known where to come in unnoticed. Since, of course, none of my guards reported anyone passing down the halls.”

“Yes. Peter said the same thing,” I agreed.

“But I won’t bother you with this anymore. Breakfast will be served to you in your room, for safety, but after that, please report to my office.”

“Yes, of course, Your Majesty,” I said, and minutes after he left, Peter came. I can’t really say that we had a good night ...


	19. Chapter 19

A few days after the wedding, everything went back to normal. Peter and his father went to do their King-y duties, I still attended my lessons, and I still disliked Madame Potts.

I had dance lesson last for the day, and I was in a happy mood after it. I thought I cut through the garden from the dance hall, because it was such a sunny day, even though it was October. Here it never really got colder than during the spring. Not even in winter.

So, I didn’t want to go around the palace, to my room, it was shorter through the garden. But boy, how I wish I didn’t cut ...

It happened so fast, I heard a gunshot, like the one at our wedding, then pain in my left upper arm. I looked over there, and I saw that I’d been shot!

“Gua-ards!” I shouted. In those ten seconds, while the guards appeared outside, I was scheming through my surroundings. I plotted someone moving ahead, though more like the three’s branches moving as if someone had jumped off it.

“Your Highness. What happened?” A guard asked.

“I’ve been shot,” I said, and I pointed to where I assumed the person ran off. Two guards went to check it out, and the last one escorted me back to my room.

***

“I just heard what happened.” Peter came rushing into my room. “Are you all right?”

“She is, Your Highness. She got hit–”

“Shot.” I corrected Mathilda.

“–shot in her left arm, but everything is all right now.”

“How long until she’s better?” Peter asked.

“A week or two,” she said.

“All right, thank you.” Peter came and sat down next to me on my bed.

***

“Why are they targeting me? What have I done?” I asked panicking on the next day, in King George’s office.

“Don’t worry Nikoletta. I make sure this kind of actions is not left unanswered,” King George assured.

“Your Majesty. Your Highnesses.” A guard came. It was one of the two who went after the person who shot me.

“What is it? Did you find him?” I asked him.

“No, sorry Your Highness, but we did find a piece of cloth with the words ‘we’re coming’ written on it,” he explained.

“Thank you,” Peter said. “Make sure guards are patrolling around the perimeter of the palace at all times, understood?” The guard bowed and left the room.

“Look at that. You don’t even need me.” King George joked. “I will assign guards for you, Nikoletta. One for the day and one for the night.”

“Thank you,” I said. “Uhm, can I ask you something. Both of you, actually.”

“Of course,” Peter said. “What is it?”

“Can you not tell my mum about this? I don’t want to upset her, she has a lot on her mind right now, and I don’t want her to overreact.”

“I don’t think it’s fair,” King George said. “But if you wish.”

I smiled. “Thank you.”

***

The guard King George assigned to me for the day was with me after lunch. I attended classes, of course, with his presence. He “followed” me around everywhere – with distance, of course. Even in my room. Though not the bathroom. That would be weird.

My two guards changed positions after dinner so after it, when I went back to my room – escorted by my day guard –, my night guard was in front of my door already, and he was on duty now, so the other guard left.

That night I somewhat slept well, or at least better than on the previous nights.

However, the next day ...

So, the next day, I woke up, went to eat breakfast, got followed around, as it will be for who-knows how long, then I went for classes. I would’ve had horse riding today, but that got cancelled “for my safety”. So, I decided that I’d take a nap instead.

I went back to my room, and after I have freed myself from a new shoe that I was still breaking in, I threw myself across the bed. I was just lying there, enjoying the quiet. The only noise was me and my guard breathing, and as he put his weight from one leg to the other – his uniform clanged.

I sat up. “You know you don’t have to always stand. Have a seat.” I motioned to the sofa. I saw on his face that he is deciding what to do.

“Thank you, Your Highness, I will keep that in mind,” he said, but he didn’t move.

 _Suit yourself,_ I thought. I fell back to the bed, and I fell asleep in minutes.

But I was woken up by breaking sound, then a thump.

I quickly sat up and looked around. The glass was broken. Shards of glass were scattered on the floor. I looked at my guard.

“What happened?” I asked.

“I-I’m sorry, Your Highness, I-I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, ‘you don’t know’?” I tried to remain calm and not be angry with him. I stood up, and that’s when I noticed something on the floor next to my bed. It was an arrow. I picked it up. It was a regular, wooden arrow, a really light, and a thin one. I looked at my guard angry and shocked.

“I could have been killed!” I shouted, waving the arrow. “Please tell me it wasn’t you!”

“It wasn’t me, Your Highness. I don’t even have a bow. I couldn’t have hidden it anywhere,” he says motioning to his uniform. And I can see in his eyes, that he speaks the truth.

I took my shoes on and stored out of my room and into Peter’s. I wasn’t sure if he was in there, but I tried my luck anyway.

Luckily, he was in his room, he was sitting at his desk. I dropped the arrow on his desk.

“Nikoletta.” He was surprised by my entrance. “What is this?” He asked, shocked. My guard just arrived in his room, panting. Peter looked at him, then looked back at me.

“It is an arrow. I was having a rest, and I woke up to my window being broken, and this next to my bed.” I pointed to it. “And apparently, he,” I pointed angrily to my guard, “didn’t see anything.”

“Your Highness, I–,” the guard started, but Peter interrupted him.

“I am going to report this immediately to my father.” He stood up and turned to my guard. “Get ready for being removed from your position, for not completing your duties.” The guard opened his mouth to say something, but Peter continued. “I do not care what your excuse is, you were not fulfilling your duties which were set by the King himself. Am I wrong, or am I, right?”

He looked down at his boots. “You are right, Your Highness.”

“Come, love.” Peter turned around to me and reached for my hand. “You too. You are going to tell my father what happened. And I don’t care if you don’t know, you tell him that then,” he said, and we went out of his room, and into his father’s office, where everything was explained, the guard was removed from his position, another was put in, and I temporarily were staying in Peter’s room, until they fix my window. Which meant only two nights.

***

On the third day, I couldn’t sleep at night. So, I got up, and I decided to go over to Peter’s room. I got my cardigan and went to the door.

“Your Highness!” The guard stepped forward from the window.

“I’m just going over to Peter. Can’t I do that?” I asked.

He didn’t reply, and I took that as a “yes, you can”. So, I stepped out of my room and hurried towards Peter’s. However, the guards in front of Peter’s room stopped me.

“I am sorry, Your Highness, but you cannot go in there. For the safety of the Prince,” one said.

“For the safety of the Prince? From what? Me?” I asked. None of them answered. “You do realise I am his wife. How can you not let me in? Was this an order?”

“Yes, Your Highness. From the Prince, himself. He said not to let anyone in.”

Peter’s door opened, and he stepped outside. “You idiots! Of course, _she_ can come in! Come, darling,” he said. I flashed a piercing look at the guards, then stepped into his room. My guard followed me, of course. “Is everything all right?” He asked inside.

I hugged him tightly and buried my face in his chest. “I’m just so afraid!”

I felt his hand caressing my back. “Ssshhh. Come,” he said, and we walked towards his bed. We climbed in, and he pulled me closer to him. “It’s okay now.”

“How could this have happened? Why would anyone want to kill me? I have done nothing wrong. Why would they do that? And who?”

“Ssshhh. I don’t know. But we will find out. I promise.”


	20. Chapter 20

It was morning. When I woke up, I didn’t find Peter next to me, and before any thought could’ve come to my mind, he stepped out of the bathroom. Shirtless.

“Morning, darling.” He came to me and gave me a kiss. I hooked my arm around his neck and kissed him back. “I promise, today will be fine. I will make sure,” he said.

He got dressed, then he escorted me back to my room. But as he opened my door for me, and I stepped in, I screamed and froze in the doorway.

“What?” Peter stepped in. In my undone bed, as I had left it last night, was an arrow shot in the pillow. I turned to Peter, and he drew me into his arms. I couldn’t help it, I started crying.

Then I heard heavy boots going past us, and to the far end of the room. I looked up. They were studying the windows, then they pointed to a break towards the top of it, in one of the corners. It was magic, how the glass didn’t break this time, just that little circle, the size of the arrow.

Peter and I walked over there.

“Your Highness, you see; looking at the target, and this break, the person was standing on that roof.” He pointed outside. Unfortunately, I didn’t know the palace so well, to identify which roof that was, or what room it joined to. “It would’ve been a clear shot if she would’ve been in bed, she’d be dead.”

“Thank you, we know that,” Peter said and reached for my arm then turned to the guards. “Go and get a few of the other guards and ask if anyone had seen anything. Ask those first who had been on patrol at night, then _everyone_ else. No one is left unquestioned. Go! And report straight to me after,” Peter said to my guard as well.

“But Your Highness. I am to watch the Princess all day. The King himself assigned me to her. If I–”

“I will look after her for today. And I will tell my father that you left on my command. Now, go.” He bowed his head and left the room. As he left, Peter drew me closer to him and hugged me tightly. We were standing like that for minutes, up until my maids entered the room.

“Your Highness,” Mathilda said in surprise, and they stopped at the door, and curtsied. Peter waved them to rise then turned to me. “I will let you get ready now. Meet me in the main hall in an hour.”

“But you told my guard to leave. How would I–”

“You stay here with your maids until the time comes. They will bring you breakfast. Just stay here, and in an hour, come and meet me. All right?” I nodded. He kissed my forehead and walked towards the door. Then he turned to Mathilda. “Remove her bedding and get rid of it at once.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” She bowed. Peter turned towards Bella, and he said something to her, but I couldn’t hear it. She nodded her head, then Peter left my room.

As he left, I leaned against the wall, in-between the windows. Mathilda went to remove my bedding, and Bella came and walked me into the bathroom to get me ready.

***

As Mathilda came back with my breakfast, she also brought new bedding, and while I was eating, they made my bed.

For the rest of the time I had left to wait, I was just pacing around in my room, thinking. “Your Highness, please sit down. You’re going to make yourself sick,” Bella said.

“You’re right,” I said. I felt my stomach starting to get upset, so I sat down on my chair at the dressing table. Bella came, and started brushing my hair, and braiding it. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Mathilda going to the window to open it.

“No! Don’t!” I shouted. Surprised, she stepped back. “I’m sorry.”

“We understand you’re afraid. But we’re here, and it is daylight. It is unlikely that they will do anything.”

“I suppose,” I said. I turned back facing the mirror. “I’m sorry, Bella, I ruined your work now.”

“Don’t worry. I just do it again. It wasn’t my best anyway.” She chuckled, and her laugh made me smile slightly.

***

When it was time, I sent Mathilda and Bella off, and I hurried towards the main hall. I saw a few guards passing, and they saw me, but somehow that just made me more anxious and made me hurry more.

When I stepped into the main hall, I wasn’t looking forward, and therefore I walked into Peter.

“I suppose that’s going to be a greeting,” he said.

I looked down. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking forward.”

“It’s okay. Come. I’ve prepared something for you.”

“What?” I asked.

“You will see in a minute,” he said. We walked out and towards the garden.

“Did the guards found out something?” I asked.

“Let’s not talk about this now, shall we?” He smiled.

“Uhm, can you please not tell my mum about this? And, if ... there would be any more ... incidents.” I asked him.

“Of course. It will just make your mum uncomfortable,” Peter said.

“I don’t want her to worry.”

“I understand. I’ll keep it a secret as long as I can.”

“Thank you.” We continued walking until we turned left, and I saw two horses standing in the garden.

“We’re going horse riding?” I asked, surprised.

“I thought it would be a nice opportunity to take our mind off this, for a few hours.”

“Is it really the best idea to go out riding this time?”

“It is daylight. They are not going to attack now,” Peter said.

“Strange. Those were Bella’s words too,” I said.

“And she is right. Now, come.” He reached his hand out for mine, and although I hesitated, I took his hands, and he walked me to my horse and helped me up. “And three guards are coming after us, so there is nothing you need to be afraid of.”

***

Peter was right about that it will take my mind off it for a couple of hours. We talked, he told me more about his background, I mean, what he did before we met, and some things from when he was younger.

“And,” I started. “If you were not a royal, but a commoner, what would you want to do?”

“What do you mean? As in a career?” He asked back.

“Yes.”

“Well, I don’t really know, to be honest. Hm.” He thought. “Maybe a politician. Or a doctor.”

“Hm. Interesting,” I said.

“And you? Did you have ... plans to go to university?” He asked.

“No. Not really. I planned to go to work in the city, to get more money for my family, and maybe one day, we could’ve lived there.”

“Oh, I see,” he said. He seemed sad, all of a sudden.

“Don’t be sad, this is better. I would not change a thing in my life and how it has happened. Or, well, maybe one or two things, but you know what I mean.”

“Yes. And I am glad.” He smiled. “Race you back?”

“Oooh, it is on,” I said.

Of course, I won the race, and he didn’t really like that. The whole way back, he was telling me how he ‘let me win’.

“I’m telling you. I did let you win.”

“Oh, of course, you did. Because you are so generous when it comes to competition.” I chuckled. We arrived at my room, but I stopped in front of the door. I was standing there, looking at the door. I was afraid to go in. Peter held my hand, and he opened the door and stepped in. He said nothing, he just pulled me in with him.

“Open your eyes,” he said because as I stepped in, I closed them in case I don’t want to see what’s in there.

I opened them, and all I saw was darkness. “Did I go blind again?” I asked sort of panicking.

He laughed. “No.” Then he turned the lights on. That was when I noticed that heavy, cream coloured curtains were hung up in front of my windows.

“Wow. It’s so ... different with only the lights on,” I said, looking around. Then the lights started fading, and I looked back to Peter. He had his hand on the switch, then he looked at me.

“Mood lighting,” he said.

I smiled. I sat down on the bed and took off my shoe. “Ahh, that’s better. These shoes are all killing me. Maybe my shoes are behind the attacks.” I joked.

Peter laughed and sat down next to me. “Come here.” He opened his arms, and I moved over to him, and we cuddled up on the bed. He gave me a kiss on my hair, my ear, my jaw, and when he moved onto my neck, I moved my head away, because it was ticklish.

“Oh, you’re ticklish?” He asked.

“Nooo.”

“Yes, you are,” he said, and he gave a kiss on my neck again. Somehow, we ended up lying on the bed, and him on top of me. None of us said anything, but none of moved either. Our faces were an inch away from each other.

“What if they walk in now?” I asked quietly.

“That’s their problem,” he said, and he finally moved to kiss me.

In the back of my mind, I started realising what we are doing, and where it could lead to, but I didn’t want to stop that thought from being formed into actions. It moved to the place where the fear of someone walking in, and the fear of a possible attack was; to my main thought line. That’s all I was able to think about now. And Peter. His kisses on my neck, and on my jaw, and on my lips; his touch, as he held my face as he kissed me, and his hand slid down on my side.

He broke the kiss and looked at me. We were both breathing heavily. He looked at me as if he is asking me to approve. I kissed him back, and he took it as a ‘yes’.


	21. Chapter 21

In the morning, I woke up to Peter, caressing my arm.

“Good morning,” he said.

I pulled him closer for a kiss, which he returned, just as fiercely as he did yesterday. But I broke the kiss. “I’m afraid we will end up where we did yesterday if we continue, and my maids could be here any minute actually.”

“Then we better fake sleep,” he said, and he laid back down, and I wanted to do as well, but then the door opened, and Mathilda and Bella walked in.

Mathilda had something in her hands, it was like a dress in that dress-sack, and after she placed it on the sofa, and she turned around, she jumped.

“Oh, my! I– I– I’m sorry, Your Highnesses,” she said, and they walked out of the room, but before they did, I saw how widely Bella was smiling.

“Oh God! That was awkward,” I said. I turned to Peter. “You jinxed it when on the day when I got my sight back, Bella walked in when we were still in bed, and you said, ‘It’s not like we were naked or something’.”

He laughed. “I said that?”

“Yes, you did. But never mind. Let’s dress up,” I said then I smiled for no particular reason.

I fetched my robe and tried not to watch Peter as he was dressing up.

“Are you watching me?” He asked with a smug smile on his face.

“No. I just turned my head.”

“Oh, of course,” he said. He stepped in front of me, He pulled me closer to him, by putting his hand on my waist. He looked into my eyes, then he leaned down and kissed me. I hooked my arm around his neck and kissed him back.

“I’m sad to say this, but I need to go. Uh, by the way, where is your night guard?” He asked. I just realised there was no one in my room for the night. _Lucky us ..._

Peter left, and a few moments after the girls came back. And Bella was still smiling widely.

“Not a word,” I told her meaning seriously, but I couldn’t help it, and I smiled. “What is this?” I asked, pointing to the bag Mathilda left on the sofa.

“This came from your mother,” she said. They opened it and laid it out in front of me.

“Oh, that’s so beautiful,” I said.

The dress was gorgeous.

It had a heart-shaped cut, and the top was covered in little, silver gemstones, but they were in a pattern, which was kind of a scribble.

Its skirt was light pink, and the whole thing was made out of tulle, and when I put it on and turned, it floated around me. It was ever so beautiful.

“How did my mum come across this beautiful dress?” I asked.

“This letter came with it.” Bella handed me a piece of folded paper. When I opened it, I noticed that it is not from my mother. She doesn’t write like this.

_Nikoletta, I wanted to give this to you when you were visiting, but I seem to have misplaced it back then, and only have found it recently. I hope you like it. M._

“It’s not from my mum. It’s from Miranda, Peter’s cousin’s wife. Whom we visited a few months ago. Oh, she is so lovely to give this gorgeous dress to me.”

“She is indeed,” Mathilda agreed.

“She is just as kind as you are,” Bella said.

“Thank you. But what could it be for?” I asked. “Is something happening today?”

“No, Your Highness, there is nothing today.”

“Then I’ll make sure there will be.” I headed for the door.

“But don’t forget your lessons, Your Highness!” Bella reminded me. “They are only until Madame Putts thinks you are ready, and I heard her talking, and she thinks you are a real Princess material now. Her words, not mine,” she explained.

“Thank you, Bella. I will not forget,” I said, and I stepped out of the door. My day guard was in front of it, waiting for me. “Uh, hello,” I said, surprised. For a moment, I even forgot that I have guards for the night and day.

I started walking, but then I stopped and turned around and faced the guard. “Do you know the guard who is supposed to be my night guard?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Do you know where he was last night?”

“Uhm, no, Your Highness. Do you want me to find out?”

 _Do I want to?_ “Uhm, no, thank you. I’ll ask him myself tonight.” He nodded, then we continued to the hall.

“Did you find out anything about the attacker?” I asked.

“I am sorry, Your Highness, I have been told not to share that information with you,” he said.

I stopped and turned to him. “You have? By who?”

“By Prince Peter, Your Highness. He has ideas of who the person might be, but the Prince said he wants to tell you himself when he finds out who he really is,” he explained.

“So, the attacker is a ‘he’?” I asked and continued walking.

“Well, there was no confirmation about the attacker’s gender, but we call him ‘he’. But really, why would a woman attack you, Your Highness?”

“Why would anyone try to attack me?” I asked back.

“Fair point.”

I stopped a few metres before the hall door and turned back to my guard again. “Please tell me who he thinks it is. If I know him, I need to know.” I had no idea why I’d know the attacker.

He looked around, and after some servants passed us, he stepped back closer to the wall. “Well, Prince Peter has an idea. The guards who were on duty on Your Highnesses’ wedding day say that they saw your brother, Michael, leave, a few minutes before the attack. But they saw no one else go.”

“Please don’t call him my brother.” I paused. “So, he thinks Michael could be behind all this? He couldn’t be the one shooting at me for sure. But he was in the palace, and I was always suspicious of him, well, since the engagement party, where he said he didn’t like Peter.” I sighed. “I can’t believe he would actually try to get rid of ...” I stopped. “It’s not him.”

“Why are you so sure, Your Highness?” He asked back.

“Why would he target me? Those incidents in the past few weeks show that the attacker would want to kill me. Michael wouldn’t want that. After all that has happened, after all, he thinks of me, of our family, I am still his little sister, He won’t have me killed.”

“Not even if it torments Prince Peter?” He asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Each time these incidents happened, it broke Prince Peter to see you in that condition. It’s like it affected him more than it did you,” he explained.

“I see. So, you say, these were near-misses on purpose?” I asked.

He thought for a moment. “I’d say yes, Your Highness.”

I sighed. “All right. Thank you for sharing that with me.” I turned around to walk into the hall, but he reached after my arm.

“Your Highness, could I ask you not to tell it back to Prince Peter, that I told you?”

“I will not lie to my husband, I will tell the truth to him. However, it is also the truth that I asked you to tell me. So, since we all know how generous Prince Peter can be, I don’t think you will be harmed in any way if he finds out that you told me. But no, I will not tell him if he doesn’t ask. Is that all right?”

“I understand. Yes, it is all right, Your Highness.”

“Good, then let’s eat. I’m starving,” I said and entered the hall.

***

It was almost at six when I finished with all my things, and it was dinner time. I was hoping I’d see Peter, but he was not there for dinner. So, afterwards, I paid a visit to his room.

There were still two guards in front of his room, the same ones, who thought I can’t go in.

“Am I still allowed in?” I asked them just to mock them.

“We’re sorry, Your Highness, about last time. Of course, you are allowed to go in,” he said, and he opened the door for me.

I stepped in and saw that Peter was at his desk, buried deep in work. He didn’t even look up when the door was opened, so I made sure to close it quietly. I “sneaked” behind him and gave a kiss on his cheek. “What are you busy doing?” 

He jumped, but smiled, and returned my kiss, with a kiss on my lips. He stood up. 

“Ah, it’s nothing.” 

“Do you have some time?” I asked.

“Why?” 

“I thought we could go for a walk,” I suggested. 

“That’s a great idea. I have been stuck here all day. I want to get out.” He complained. 

“I see. I will go and fetch my coat, it’s a bit cooler than usual, but meet you here, okay?” 

“All right.” He kissed me, and I left the room. I saw my night guard in front of my door. 

“Oh. Good that you’re here, I have a question.” 

“Yes, Your Highness?” He asked. 

“Where were you last night?” 

“I ... uhm ... I was here, in front of your door.” He paused, waiting for me to interrupt, but I just crossed my arms. He continued. “I saw Your Highness entering the room with Prince Peter, and I wasn’t sure if I am to go in or not ... I’m sorry, Your Highness.” 

“I see. Uhm ... It’s all right.” 

“It is?” He asked, surprised. 

“Yes. Uhm ... I mean that you didn’t come in. Khm. But there should not be a next time, understood? Unless I tell you to be outside.” 

“Yes, of course, Your Highness.” 

I entered my room, and he followed. I went into the wardrobe to fetch my coat, and while I did, he waited in my room, at the door. “I am going on a walk with Peter. Follow us from a distance, please.” 

“Of course,” he said. 

“Excellent. Let’s go then.” I went out of the room and back to Peter’s. He was waiting in front of his room, ready. 

“Are you ready?” He asked. 

“Yes. Let’s go.” 

We walked out to the garden, and our guards followed us from a distance as I told mine, and possibly Peter told his, or mine told his guard. 

There was a little pavilion in the garden, with some benches. It had some beautiful flowers around it, and with the lighting, it looked magical. This was my second favourite place in the garden. 

“You look beautiful today,” he said. 

“Thank you. Miranda sent me this dress,” I explained. Silence fell between us for some moments.

“Nikoletta, is something bothering you?” He reached for my hands. 

“No, not really,” I said. 

“But I can see that something is going on. Was there another attempt?” He asked, panicked. 

“No! No, there wasn’t. If there was, you will be the first one I will tell.” 

“Good.” 

“It’s just ... Who do you think could be behind it?” 

“Nikoletta–” 

“No, but for real! _I am_ the one they target, so why am _I_ being left out of the speculations?” I snapped. 

He looked away. “Well ... I _do_ have a suspect.” 

“Who?” 

“Michael.” He sighed. 

“Michael?” I asked back. 

“Yes. You see, Michael was the _only one_ who left the wedding venue from the start until those men attacked.” 

“I see. But why would Michael want to kill me? Because of these attempts ... This person is clearly going for my life,” I argued. 

“Well ... I never said that it was final. Look,” he retook my hands and looked into my eyes. “We are onto it. Dozens of guards are patrolling the perimeter of the palace. There was an increase inside the palace as well. No one can get in! Or away. Since I increased the guards, there hasn’t been an attempt, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“See, it’s working. But I’m not going to let go of that person this easily. I have a plan, but it’s better if you are in the dark.” 

“Aw, come on, Peter.” 

“No, I’m sorry. This I can’t tell you, because– It’s not because I don’t trust you, it’s because if I tell you, you might do things differently, you might want to act differently. But I need you to remain ... you.” 

I sighed. “All right.” 

He leaned down to kiss me. “Please don’t be angry with me. I just want to protect you, like I vowed to do and like I’ve always done.” 

“I know.” I sighed. “I know.” 

He leaned to kiss me again, but this time it wasn’t just a simple kiss on my lips, there was more passion in it, it was fiercer. 

“Khm. Peter. We’re in the garden.” I reminded him. He pulled away and smiled at me. 

He stood up and held his hand out for me. “Should we go back now? It’s getting late.” 

I accepted his hand. “All right.” 

Peter escorted me back to my room, and after a good night’s kiss, he returned to his room and that night, surprisingly, I had a very good night. 


	22. Chapter 22

A week later, I heard the maids chatting about some fair being held this week in the town, so I asked Bella and Mathilda about it. 

“Yes, Your Highness. People from the town near us came to sell their goods, and there are some entertainments as well this time,” Mathilda explained. 

“Yes. The last time they came was five years ago. I am really excited to go,” Bella said. 

“Oh, now, I remember. We went to, as well! How did I forget? I guess, so much has happened in five years, in fact, this year as well. Do you think I’d be able to go too?” I asked them. 

They both looked at each other, then Mathilda spoke. “To be honest, Your Highness,” she paused. 

“Yes?” 

She looked down, then continued. “Considering what happened recently, I don’t think King George will let you, or anyone of the royal family, out of this palace until it is sure to be safe. But, of course, I might be wrong.” 

“No.” I sighed. “I think you’re right. Well, I will ask Peter anyway. The worst thing that could happen is that he will say no too.” 

“Yes, of course, Your Highness.”

***

After breakfast, Peter excused himself right after, but I hurried after him. 

“Peter! Wait.” 

“Sorry, Nikoletta. What’s wrong?” He reached for my hands. 

“Well ... the fair is here, and I thought ... Can I go?” 

“To the fair?” He looked around. “Have you asked my father yet?” 

“No. Not yet. I thought I ask you first,” I explained. 

“Listen, go and ask, but don’t get your hopes up. I know it is depressing to be stuck in here, but you can imagine the consequences, and I don’t want to see you hurt. I hope you understand.” 

“Of course.” I sighed. “I just thought it will be a bit of ... fun, and though Victoria could come, though I see your point,” I said. I turned around and started walking. 

“Nikoletta, please.” He reached for my arm. “We could do something in the afternoon.” 

I forced myself to smile. “That would be lovely.” 

“I have some things to take care of first, but I catch you after lunch, all right?” 

I nodded. “Meet me in my room.” 

He gave a kiss on my cheek. “Don’t be sad. Hopefully, this won’t last very long. Don’t worry, I have had enough of it too.” 

“All right. See you after lunch,” I said. Peter smiled one last, then turned and walked away. 

I had only one lesson today, with Madame Putts, so I headed to that room, but when I entered, she wasn’t there. 

“Am I early?” I whispered to myself. 

“No.” A voice came, and I turned around. Madame Putts stood at the door. 

“I don’t understand. Where are your things? Did we move to a different room?” 

“No.” She slowly walked in front of me. “We do not have any more lessons together.” 

“We– we don’t?” I was confused now. 

“Actually, that is not true. You will still have language lessons, with teachers who speak that tongue fluently, but you do not need any more etiquette lessons.” 

“You mean ...” 

“Yes. In my opinion, you know everything that I can teach you,” Madame Putts explained. 

I didn’t say anything. I couldn’t. I was shocked and surprised and sad. Sad because I will miss these lessons. 

“I– I don’t know what to say.” 

“A simple thank you would be fine.” She suggested. 

Instead, I stepped in front of her and hugged her. She, of course, as I expected her to be, was surprised by my action. 

“Thank you,” I said, and I stepped away. 

“That would not be appropriate normally, but I guess, I will accept it this time.” And she smiled! 

I smiled back. “Sooo ... what now?” I asked. 

“Now you can go. You are free to use your time on what you like, however, as I said, there will still be some language lessons, I will inform you about them later.” 

“Thank you.” I curtsied. She bowed her head, and I turned and left the room. 

Suddenly I didn’t know where to go, but I knew there is a library in the palace, a smaller one – I mean not like the one in the Beauty and the Beast. I asked for directions once, and when I entered, the smell of the books hit me. I really like that smell. 

I was walking among the shelves until I found the fantasy section. I selected a book and sat down on the seat at the window. 

***

“Nikoletta.” I heard a voice say my name. “Nikoletta.” 

I opened my eyes and saw Peter standing in front of me. “Hm?” I said sleepily. “Oh. I fell asleep, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Are you still up to doing something today?” 

“Uhm. Yeah. Yes. Of course, I am.” I stood up and walked put the book back to its place. 

He stepped behind me and hugged me. “We have the whole afternoon to ourselves,” he whispered. 

I turned around and hooked my arms around his neck. “What did you have in mind?” 

“I know how bad you want to go outside, but all I can give you is the garden.” 

“It doesn’t matter where I am as long as I am with you,” I said. 

“By the way, you missed dinner.” 

“What?” 

“Well, it’s just after dinner. But I brought you some.” He walked back, and I saw him come back with a basket. “Care for a picnic under the stars?” 

I smiled. “Of course, I do.” 

We walked out to the garden. To my surprise, he was walking towards my secret place, and for a moment I thought that’s our destination, but then he turned left. 

There was a place between the trees which looked so beautiful with the lighting in the garden. 

I looked around. “Peter, I don’t see any guards.” 

“Don’t worry, some guards know where we are, but I told them that we’d like some privacy.” 

“Hm.” 

“Don’t worry. Nothing would happen.” He kissed my nose. 

I sighed. “All right. Let’s just ... forget about everything for some time.” 

“Good idea.” He put a blanket down, which was in the basket. He took the food out along with a bottle of wine. 

“Peter,” I said, surprised. 

“What? A little is all right.” He smiled. I took the glasses out of the basket and let him pour some wine for me too. 

I can say we had a great time. Of course, it might have to do with the fact that we almost emptied the bottle ...

After we finished with the food, we just sat there and looked at the stars. 

“You know sometimes I do want to just ... run away for some time,” he said. 

I looked at him. “How much wine did you have?” I smiled. He poked my side in response, and I squealed. 

He put his finger to my lips to silence me. “Ssshhh. They will think something bad happened and the night will be ruined.” 

“All right, then stop poking me.” I pushed him away, smiling.

“But I was serious. You know when you asked me what I wanted to do if I was a commoner.” 

“Yes?” 

“I want to travel. I want to travel the world.” He glanced at me. “With you, of course.” 

“Awww, that’s nice,” I said. I imagined the scenario. Only Peter and I travelling around the world. I would like that. 

“Well, we still can,” he added. 

“What do you mean?” I turned around to face him. 

“Well, after the coronation, it is tradition to visit our main supporting countries. So, after I am crowned King, and you, my Queen, we will travel the world,” he explained. 

“Yes, but you will only be crowned if your father ... is gone. Let’s hope that it is not soon.” 

“True. Yes. But still, that’s a fixed thing, it is going to happen.” 

I kissed his lips and cuddled up with him. We stayed like that for minutes, but then the wind started blowing strong, and we packed and headed back. 

We were walking down the hall after he had returned the basket, but then he suddenly pulled me back. 

“What?” I asked. 

“My father was passing by.” 

“And?”

“He doesn’t know that we’re out.” He peeked out. “He’s gone. Come.” 

“We don’t need to sneak around.” I giggled and walked out casually. 

“Ssshhh. Your father might hear us.” He walked to me, then looked into my eyes. 

“All right, I’ll keep quiet.” When he didn’t stop looking at me, I asked, “What?”

“I love you,” he said. 

I smiled and kissed him. “I love you too.” 

He leaned down to me to kiss me, and he only pulled away because some guards passed by us. We quickly pretended that we didn’t drink that much, tried not to show it, and tried to look serious.

“Your Highnesses.” One guard said, then they continued walking.

He turned back to me. “We are acting so inappropriate.” I giggled. “It’s good that it is at night, because if Madame Putts saw us ... She used to lurk around this hall,” I whispered as if she might have heard me.

“Then we better get out of here.” He suggested, and before I could’ve said anything, he grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. We didn’t stop until we reached his room, and when he closed the door, I burst out in laughter, and he laughed with me.

“Huh. That was fun,” I started feeling hot all of a sudden, so I started waving my hands in front of my face to create cool air, and to try to cool myself down a bit. “I’m feeling hot,” I said.

Peter walked behind me and gave a kiss on my shoulder. “Then why don’t you ...” He stopped. But before I could’ve said anything, I felt his hand on my back, on the zip of the dress.

I stepped away. “I– I don’t think that’s a good idea now.”

“So, you want to sleep in your lovely dress?” He asked. Not waiting for my answer, he went to his wardrobe, and got a larger shirt out of it, and gave it to me.

I turned my back to him and moved my hair on one shoulder. “Do you want to help me?” I asked. He pulled the zip down, and before I took the dress off, I put the shirt on. I removed it and put it aside.

We climbed into bed, and since we were in such a good mood, we talked and poked each other like children for some time, before I fell asleep first.


	23. Chapter 23

It was in about December, when one day in the morning, I had woken up to Peter sitting on my bed next to me.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Morning. What’s this lovely surprise for?” I asked, smiling.

“Did you forget? Today’s your birthday.” He smiled and gave me a little box, wrapped in shiny paper, with a bow on top. “Happy birthday, love.”

“Oh, yes,” I said. “No, I didn’t forget. Thank you.” I took the box from him and opened it. But it was empty. “It’s empty,” I said, disappointed.

“Yes, because what I give you cannot be wrapped. First of all, my undying love for you,” he leaned to me and kissed me.

I put the box down and hooked my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist, and we leaned back onto the bed. I kissed him eagerly, wanting for more, but then he pulled away.

“This is not the only present I give you,” he said, and we sat up again.

“I don’t need birthday presents. If I have a whole day with you, that is far enough.” I smiled.

“That’s going to happen too,” he said. “But we’re going to the winter fair.”

“What? No way!” I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“Easy now. If you throw me off the bed, we may not go.” He smiled. “I’ll let you get ready and meet you at the main hall.” He gave me one last kiss, then he left my room.

Mathilda and Bella choose me a beautiful, light blue coloured dress, perfectly fitting for today. It was sleeveless and had a layer of tulle, and from the top down to the middle of the skirt, little gems decorated the tulle, and it looked like if frost was running down it.

It had a belt on the waist, which was from the same material as the dress, and a bow on the left side, with silver decoration. I also had a floor-length, cream-coloured coat that matched the dress.

When I was ready, I walked down to the main hall. Even though there were no attacks for weeks, I still had my guard follow me around. And I guess, he will be with me today at the fair. I don’t think I am that lucky to spend time with Peter alone, on the fair.

“Ready?” He asked when I arrived at the main hall.

“Yes.” I smiled.

“Ready!” I heard Victoria call out, and she appeared next to me. She wore a cream coloured dress under her brown coat. She slipped her hands into mine and smiled up at me. King George came too.

“Happy birthday, dear.” He gave me a kiss on my cheeks.

“Thank you.”

We went outside and got in the car, which will take us to the fair, but from there, we will go on our own. As it turns out, we do not have any guards with us. That surprised me, I know better than to ask about it. Today’s my birthday, and I’m not letting anything ruin it.

When we got there and got out of the car, the first person I saw was my mother. I ran to her and hugged her. Bradley hugged me too.

“We’re going to have a lovely time together,” I said to him. Peter took my hand, and we started walking among the stools.

We smelled the scented candles, tried the caramels, tried the perfumes and colognes. When we got to the entertainment stool, we tried almost every one of them. I was a bit competitive, but I was happy that all of the people, even though they looked after us and whispered, they treated us as ordinary people. We shouldn’t differ anyway.

“That last one was so much fun.” I heard Victoria near us. King George, my mum and Bradley were with her, just coming from the other way.

“But I won that!” King George said.

“Doesn’t matter. It was fun. Hey, Peter,” she said when she saw us. “Have you tried the games yet?”

“Yes,” he said.

“What’s that look for, son?” King George asked him.

“I beat him in all of them,” I said, smiling.

“No, not in the second one,” Peter argued.

“All right. Not in the second one, but in the rest of them.” I laughed.

King George excused himself, he had to go. I understood. Then we divided up again, I went with my mum and Bradley, and Peter Victoria to see the rest of the fair.

My brother had fallen asleep as soon as my mother picked him up, so they decided to go home. She wished me a happy birthday once more and said that she was glad that we could’ve come, then they left. I started walking back and looked for Peter and Victoria.

Then, in one moment, someone grabbed my waist and pulled me backwards. “Gah. Got you.” It was Peter.

“Peter.” I turned around and hit his arm. “You scared me.”

Victoria, next to him, started laughing. “You should’ve seen your face. It was funny.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, and from behind his back, a single, peach coloured rose appeared.

“Peter ...” I smiled. Where did you get it?”

“There was a stool which had many flowers, but of course they’re not real,” he explained. I looked at the pedals closer, then I saw that they are indeed fake.

“But they are so beautiful,” I said. “And they even smell like the real ones.”

He offered me his arm, and I hooked mine in it. We walked back to the front of the gate, and we got back into the car.

“I hope you enjoyed the time here, Your Highnesses.” The driver said.

“It was awesome,” Victoria said excitedly.

“Yes, it was,” I agreed. I put my head, on Peter’s shoulder, and he put his arm around me.

***

I spent the rest of the day with Peter, except for an hour, when he was needed, but after that, he showed me the parts of the palace I have never seen before.

After dinner, the servants brought in a cake, which was so good that we only could’ve eaten one slice each.

“Please, make sure that my family gets sent some of the cake too,” I told them.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

After dinner, Peter promised me that we will spend the night together.

I had dismissed my maids for tonight, and my night guard is outside. I Just got out of the bathroom, when a servant came in.

“Your Highness, this was handed to me to give to you,” she said.

The letter was sealed. It was strange. The paper didn’t look like the paper we use, and neither did the ink. We used black ink, not blue.

“Who gave you this?” I asked.

“One of the guards. He said it’s from Prince Peter, Your Highness.”

“Why would they hand it to you? Why not bring it themselves? And why would Peter send me a letter if we are meeting in minutes?” I asked mainly myself. “Thank you. You may go.” I sighed. She curtsied and backed out, and I opened the letter.

Meet me at your secret place

in the garden tonight at nine. P.

I knew it. It couldn’t be Peter who wrote this. Firstly, because he doesn’t know my secret place, I never told him I have one. Only one person knows about it. My guard, who was on duty in the beginning when I came here. Then he got changed when the attacks happened. I actually haven’t seen him since.

I was pacing up and down, waiting for Peter to arrive. When I heard a knock on the door, I rushed to open it.

“Hoo, what’s the rush?” He asked.

“This.” I showed the letter up. “It says it’s from you, but it couldn’t be.”

“Yes. Why would I write you a letter when I told you we will spend the day together?”

“Exactly. And I think I know who is behind it.”

“Behind what?” He crossed his arms.

“Behind the letter and the attacks. Although I’m not sure about the attacks, this says to meet ‘you’, in my secret place in the garden tonight at nine.” I looked up from the letter. “You don’t know my secret place, I never told you. In fact, I never told anyone.”

“You have a secret place in the garden?” He asked, surprised.

“Yes. It’s a place surrounded by trees, and it has a little pond. But that’s not the point! Even though I told no one about it, one night after I moved here, I went for a walk in the garden, and I discovered it. A week later, I revisited it, but my guard followed me and escorted me back. _He_ was the only one who knew about that place.”

“So, you’re saying that your guard is behind this?”

“I think. I don’t know. But when the attacks happened, and I was assigned a personal guard 24/7, he was changed. I was never told why.”

“You think he has something to do with the attacks?” He asked.

“It would make sense how those men got into the palace and how they got access to a safe spot to shoot in my room. Only someone from the inside could have known that.” Then I realised. “A guard gave this letter to a servant, who brought it here!”

“Who was that servant?” He asked.

“Uhm, I think she was one of the kitchen maids.” Then I thought. “First, why would a _guard_ give a letter to a _kitchen maid_ , to bring it here? She said the guard told her it was from you. Why would you give a personal letter to a guard?”

“I wouldn’t. I’d give it to one of your maids.”

“Exactly. And if I’m correct, then I am not meeting ‘you’ in the gardens, but the one who is behind this.”

“They wanted to lure you out with this.” He thought.

“I guess. Hm. I should go to this rendezvous and see who it is,” I said.

“Absolutely not!” He snapped. “What if they will want to kill you again?”

“But what other choice do I have? We can’t send a maid! If they wanted to kill me, they would’ve done it already when they shot me in the arm. That couldn’t have been a missed shot to my heart.” I pointed to the place where they shot me, and where my heart was, to show him the distance, and prove my point. “It was a warning.”

Peter didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes. He walked to the window and looked out of it. When he finally spoke, his voice was firm. “All right, I actually know this ‘secret place’ of yours, and I know there is a spot, where the guards can hide. I will be there too, and we will put an end to this.” He pulled me into a hug. “I’m sorry this ruined your birthday.”

“It didn’t. Although it is life-threatening, even though it doesn’t show it directly; it is exciting as well. Like a mission.”

He chuckled. “I suppose.”

Since I have dismissed my maids, they couldn’t help me dress up, so I tried myself, but I needed Peter’s help in tying the dress’s back. First, he was clumsy with it, but after I told him how to do it, he did a good job, considering he never _tied_ a dress, only _untied_ ...

Until nine, we enjoyed each other’s company, then I left for the rendezvous, and when I got outside, I acted like I’m looking for Peter. Of course, he and six other armed soldiers were waiting in a blind spot to the place, so neither did I, nor the person I was meeting, see them.

“Peter?” I asked when I got to the place. I stopped at the ‘entrance’ of the place, apparently, if I went further than that point, they wouldn’t see me, wherever they were.

“Here,” someone said. It was a familiar voice. That, someone, was to my left, walking ahead of me.

“Peter, is it you?” The person came into the light, and I was left shocked. All I could’ve said was, “I knew it.”

“Of course, you have. You’re a clever girl. I knew you’d figure it out, though I thought it would be a bit sooner,” he said.

“How could you, Michael?” I snapped. I hope I was loud enough for them to hear it, but quiet as well, I didn’t want to draw unnecessary attention.

“Don’t worry, Princess, you were never in danger.”

“I’ve been shot. How is that not danger.” I crossed my arms.

“I am sorry to hear that.”

“Oh, drop the act and tell me why you did it? And how are you here?”

“It’s easy. With the help of your guard,” he said.

“I knew it. I knew he was behind it,” I said quietly.

“Yes. Your guard was very helpful.”

“What do you want, Michael?” I started to lose my temper.

“Easy. I don’t know how you have not figured it out yet.” He paused. “How have you not put it together yet. With all the signs ...”

“What are you talking abo–” Then I realised it. “You want me gone!”

“Ding-ding-ding! Oh, sis, you are not that clever as I thought.”

“But why? What will you gain if I am gone? Because there is sure to be something in it for you.”

He stepped closer. “Come closer, and I will tell you.” When I didn’t move, he continued. “I know there are exactly six armed guards and your precious Prince hiding near, and that’s why you are stuck there, so they can see you. Move from there, and they will not be shot by my men who are hiding in the bushes to your left and has a clear shot to your Prince.”

I looked to my left and searched the bushes. When I moved my head, the light shone off something, then saw the man. I looked back. “You wouldn’t.”

“Are you sure?” He asked. I glanced at the man in the bushes again. I don’t believe he would do it, but I couldn’t risk it. I took a few steps ahead.

“Now tell me, why?”

“Easy,” he started pacing around. “With you withdrawing, and the royal family gone, there as to be a new leader of this wretched place. I did my research, and I know that there is absolutely no one left for the throne since Daniel shut their family off, except for this family.”

“You want them gone, not me!” I realised. “But you don’t want to harm me.”

“Finally.”

“And you plan to be the leader of the town?”

“Well, not really. You see, I cannot be the leader because of my past.” He sighed dramatically, and I rolled my eyes. “But I have a friend who wants to be. And I promised I can help him, and I will.”

“Your friend’s and your promise’s way is through me. And I will not go! You can’t make me!”

He stepped right in front of me and looked straight into my eyes. “You will do as I say or you will be gone, but as a widow.”

“You don’t tell me what to do!” I snapped, then I did something I never thought I would do.

I cut him with the small knife my guard gave me when I was walking here.

I told my guard the plan and made him promise not to tell anyone, or it will cost his life. I hoped it was enough for him not to say anything to anyone. He swore and told me to hide this small knife. I was _so_ lucky my dress had a pocket which was hidden by the skirt’s material, so it was a perfect hiding place. He said he gave it to me if the situation would require it to defend myself. Straight into the person’s stomach, and it will do it.

First, I didn’t want to take it, but then I changed my mind. But I still wasn’t sure if I would use it. I didn’t want to. But I felt angry, and I felt Michael deserved it. I didn’t kill him – oh, God no, I can’t do that – but he is injured.

“I am not the one who takes orders, _you are_ ,” I growled. “Peter!” I shouted. In seconds, they were here and held Michael down. I dropped the knife, and let Peter draw me into a hug. I watched as they took him away, but before they did, I stopped them.

“Wait! A man is waiting for his signal to shoot Peter. Even if he is bluffing, he needs to call his men back.” I looked straight into his eyes. “And that’s an order.”

He gave me a piercing look, but he signalled his men to retreat, and I know they did, because I saw the bushed moving, and not only in one place, but in three different places.

“Take him away,” Peter ordered. “And no need to be gentle with him. He doesn’t deserve it.” They took him away, and Peter waited to speak until everyone was out of hearing sight. “So, this is your secret place?”

“Not anymore,” I said. “I don’t want it to be, I mean. I have a new one.”

“Oh, yes?”

“U-hum. That pavilion you took me to.”

“But I know of it. It’s not a secret.”

“Doesn’t matter.” I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. I sighed. “I’m so happy it’s over now.”

“Yes. I am too.” He paused. “Now, there is nothing to stop us.”

“Nothing,” I agreed.


	24. EPILOGUE

_~ Seven Years Later ~_

When just over a year ago, our beloved King George died, we all knew what was going to happen. Peter would be crowned King, and I, his Queen.

Seven years ago, I would’ve never thought any of this would happen. That I would find Peter, get engaged and in a few months, married, and on top of that to a Prince, to _the_ Prince.

And I definitely wouldn’t have thought that I will have a four-year-old son, an heir to the throne, and beautiful, 18 months old, twin daughters.

After King George died, a few months after, they have decided that the coronation will be held one month after Peter’s twenty-seventh birthday. The palace is an even bigger house of chaos than it was before our wedding. And I was really nervous as well.

But the days went quickly.

To Peter’s birthday the main supporting countries’ royal families didn’t come, because the two celebrations were close to each other to come, go back, and come again; but too far apart for them to stay and wait. So, his birthday was a small celebration, with a close family gathering only.

The coronation, however, was a big event.

Everyone whose name meant something was here.

After the coronation, during the celebrations, Peter and I danced so much, I felt dizzy even if I was sitting down. It was a strange feeling. Being a ruler, even if as the wife of the King.

“Is everything all right, love?” Peter asked.

“Everything is fine.”

“To the King and Queen!” One shouted.

“To the King and Queen!” Echoed everyone else after him.


End file.
